XFiles:Life and death can only bring you closer
by matash21
Summary: Mulder and Scully escape to Canada and settle down in the small town of Fort Nelson. As they begin to start their lives up again a painful truth unveils itself and causes the two lovers to doubt eachothers trust. Scully is on the brink of death as she tries to hold onto the last bit of hope: Mulder, as the devastating news reaches her - that has been long awaited crumbles down.
1. Bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Spoilers: None, my own story  
Occurs after the truth but before IWTB  
Hope you like it :)  
**

**

* * *

26****th**** November 2003 19:00**

Mulder sat anxiously in the waiting of the hospital. A gash covered his forehead and stitches were visible. He held his left arm in a sling due to the fact that he had broken his ulna and fractured his radius. Although it seems Mulder had been through hell, it was nothing compared to what Scully had endured. He wished it was him who was bed ridden, machinery breathing for him, wires and tubes hanging off of his body, but it was, it was Scully.

It had been five hours since Mulder and Scully had been air lifted from Fort Nelson, Canada where the site of the accident occurred. Tears lined his cheekbones; he couldn't lose her, not just after starting his life with her again. He was becoming used to loneliness in the waiting area just outside Scully's room until Maggie finally showed up. Maggie was staring at the heartbroken Mulder sitting fragile in the chair a few feet from her.

"Oh Fox, is it true, it can't be can it, not another Coma?" Maggie asked staring at Mulder who looked up shocked at Maggie walking slowly over to him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scully, it's all my fault, it's all my fault that Scully's in a coma, it's all my fault" Mulder said looking at Mrs. Scully now sitting on a chair next to him. This time he wasn't crying, he couldn't, he was in shock.

"Fox, don't blame yourself for an accident, the roads where icy and you lost control, you can't blame yourself" Maggie comforted Mulder. "You know Fox, Dana loves you so much and I myself have grown fond of you as a son-in-law, you have always been there for Scully from day one and now I'm proud to call you my son".

"Thank you Mrs. Scully" Mulder forced a wilful smile towards his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Call me Maggie" Maggie insisted.

Mulder dipped his head in guilt as he recollected the event which has happened to lead up to this very moment. The doctor who had been working on Scully left her room and walked over to Mulder. Mulder jumped to his and shook hands with the doctor.

"How is she, is she alright, what's wrong with her, why haven't I been able to see her?"

"You must be the husband?" The doctor asked.

"Fiancé" Mulder corrected him.

"Well we have Ms. Scully stabilised but we have put her in an endued coma to help her body deal with what happened"

"Which is what exactly?" Mulder asked.

"Well she has broken her left femur and radius whilst cracking a few ribs and puncturing a lung, we've operated on her as best we could, but I'm afraid to say, she's lost the baby.

"The baby?" Mulder asked with a questioning tone.

"As far as we can tell she was six weeks gone, you did know she was pregnant, didn't you?" the doctors asked growing ever more concerned with telling Mulder something he didn't already know.

"No?" Mulder simply stated, questioning the authenticity of the news.

"I'm sorry to tell you under these circumstances without being told by your partner first" doctor sincerely said showing his sympathy.

Mulder looked up at the doctor in more disbelief then shock. How could Scully have kept this a secret from him?

'_Maybe she didn't know about the baby' _Mulder thought to himself, trying to brighten up such a dismal and bleak scenario into a lighter, happier one, one he could accept.

_Maybe she couldn't trust me, maybe it wasn't mine, if it was mine I'm sure she would have told me about our miracle child._

Whether she knew or not, Mulder knew either way she would be crushed after finding out she had lost her last shot of having a child after giving up William. Mulder couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to be close to his Scully, feel her soft hair beneath his fingers or her soft fingers entwined in his. The doctor finally left Mulder and Maggie alone, Mulder placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"How can I be so stupid! Mulder asked hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Fox, stop it, how could you know if she didn't tell you?" Maggie franticly tried restraining Mulders hand from hitting himself into the next universe. Maggie at this moment had started crying because she knew how much her daughter wanted another chance to have a baby, especially with Mulder.

Mulder stared into Maggie's eyes, inside he could see Scully staring back him and so broke down into tears, he sought Maggie as a source of comfort and cried silently into her arms.

A nurse came out of Scully's room and started walking over to Mulder, the tears subsided and he sat twiddling his thumbs waiting for permission to see Scully.

"Mr. Mulder, you can see Ms. Scully now" the nurse said giving Mulder a little nod.

Mulders eyes lit up as he was finally allowed to see Scully after so long of waiting in the dark. He stood up and followed the nurse into Scully's room; the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor was the only sound which echoed throughout the dismal lifeless hospital room.

"We've taken her off life support but she still had quite weak vitals" The nurse stated.

"Can she hear me?" Mulder asked looking at the nurse due to the fact he was unsure.

"I believe they can hear us, others might think its ridiculous but it helps us come to terms with ourselves and makes us feel more comfortable, just do what you feel is right, I'll be back in ten minutes to check on Ms. Scully".

A half smile exchanged between the nurse and Mulder and with that the nurse the left and Mulder stood alone in the room, Scully playing on his heartstrings. Mulder pulled up a chair beside Scully's bed, he looked at her small body engulfed in a large hospital bed, wires and tubes sticking out of her body, the sight alone turned Mulder breathless. Mulder finally sat down, leant forward and grabbed Scully's ice cold hand.

"Hello Scully, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but just know I'm here and I'm not leaving your side ever again, I'm sorry what happened, it was all my fault but just to say, I love you. No matter what has happened or will happen in the future, I will always love you." He leant forward and kissed Scully's hand and reluctantly pulled away from her. He stared at her angelic features highlighted by the bland room; it was either a figment of his imagination but he could swear he could see a tear slowly move down Scully's cheek as he spoke to her. He stood up and leant to her forehead, letting his lips linger before moving them and wiping her tear away from her cheek. He leant down to her ear and whispered.

"I love you, come back to me, I can't lose both of you" tears strolled down his cheeks and he placed a peck on Scully's cold lifeless lips and took a seat in the chair behind him awaiting the time Scully would gain consciousness.

* * *

**Please favourite if you like it and review, should i carry on? if yes the tell me, if no then tell me, either way just tell me.**


	2. Tonights The Night

**I'm sorry for taking so long but its finally here the second chapter.  
Rating: T-M  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Sara has kept me from doing this, it's all hr fault it's late. Ly really Sara. **

* * *

**2 November 2003 21:00**

Scully sat in the motel room staring at the ceiling, intently waiting for Mulders return. For a year now, Mulder and Scully had been on the run, many miles travelled and many motel rooms rented. Every three weeks for so they would pack up their bags and move out, finding another place of Canada to explore whilst on the run. They had already been to Winnipeg, Calgary followed by Yellow Knife and now they resided in Fort Nelson.

They had spent three weeks and four days in the Freedom Wolf motel, Fort Nelson and Scully was expecting Mulder to come home just to tell her to pack up and they'd be on the road within the hour. Although Scully loved Mulder with all her heart, she couldn't bear telling him she hated moving around every three weeks; Scully was blind from love and couldn't see the major effect it was having on her. Every now and again they would be able to call Reyes or Doggett and even Skinner. One time Scully tried to call her mum, Maggie picked up the phone and said 'Hello?' It killed Scully not to be able to talk to her mum but she knew for the protection of Mulder and of herself she couldn't know anything about them and so hung up.

For the years they spent hiding their love Scully couldn't give Mulder up just like that. When Scully finally confessed her love and they shared an intimate bonding, he was taken, killed. Fear overwhelmed Scully at the thought of losing Mulder and then the most shocking news came to her, she was pregnant.

* * *

An unhealed scar stood a place in Scully's heart, his pale deathly face laying on the ground, his eyes sunken into his skull; scars covered his cheeks, decay and decomposition already underweight. It pained Scully to think of what had happened to Mulder when he was taken. For three months she had lived a lie, convincing herself Mulder would somehow make his way back to her and their unborn child. After three months she was finally able to accept the fact, no matter how much she prayed or begged to god, he wasn't going to come back. And that's when she got the call.

"Scully." Scully said as she usually did on her cellular line.

"Dana, its Reyes, we have some news for you." Reyes beckoned down the phone.

"What news is that?" Scully asked in a concerned tone.

"News about Agent Mulder, we exhumed Mulders body earlier." Reyes pronounced.

"You exhumed his body, why?" Scully asked in a questioning tone.

"A hunch Skinner had, you see we found Billy Miles' body floating in the sea."

"What's that got to do with Mulder?" Scully interrupted.

"Well they took him to the morgue to perform an autopsy but it turns out he was alive, we were thinking Mulder might be as well." Reyes stated.

"W...W...What are you saying" Scully finally articulated, shock inundated her.

"_Three months he'd been dead, he can't be alive, can he." _Scully contemplated with herself.

"His vitals are weak but our presumptions were correct, he's alive Dana."

All sorts of thoughts were bouncing around Scully mind, how could she tell him she loved him? That she was pregnant? How much she missed him whilst he was gone?

"What hospital is he at?" Scully tried holding back the lump in her throat from growing.

"Scully, I wouldn't suggest it, he's in a coma and three months of being dead hasn't done him any justice." Reyes suggested.

"WHAT HOSPITAL IS HE AT?" Scully shouted.

"I guess I can't stop you, he's at U.S naval Hospital, Annapolis, Maryland."

* * *

Finally after three hours Mulder returned home, home meaning any place his family were, and at the moment Scully was his family. Mulder entered with a glum look on his face, avoiding eye contact with Scully.

"Mulder? What's wrong?" Scully asked, jumping from the bed and walked over to Mulder, dreading the news which might come to her, the F.B.I. had found where they were and where going to kill him.

"I'm sorry Scully." Mulder finally said.

"What is it Mulder? They haven't found us have they?"

Scully walked over to Mulder and embraced him.

"No it's worse." Mulder replied followed by him nuzzling his face into Scully's hair, then kissed Scully's crown. Scully just stood in silence waiting for the expected bad news.

"Where going to be staying here, I know you hate what we've become; this town is perfect for us, our home." Mulder said, finally relieving the tension off Scully and she began to cry.

"B...But how Mulder?" She asked.

"Reyes, Doggett and Skinner sent our new identities last week, I got them earlier" Mulder said pulling out two sets of birth certificates, passports and driving licences.'

Scully shot Mulder a questioning look from beneath her tears.

"My new identity is Paul Butterton, born 31st January 1963 and you are Sara Butterton, born 22nd August 1967." A small smile appearing on Mulder's face.

"So... were married?" Scully asked mixed with shock and surprise.

"I guess so" He beamed back. "I guess I can now go find a job in the town, live our lives like everyone else in Fort Nelson." Mulder said giving Scully a reassuring smile.

"It doesn't matter were we are, as long as we're together, home is with us together."Scully replied.

Mulder looked at Scully with love and compassion, his heart melting at the new tranquil sight of Scully, staring up at him with new eyes.

"I'll be right back" Mulder announced stepping towards the motel room door.

"MULDER!" Scully shouted, but it was too late, he was already out the door. She stood staring at the door, hand upon her hips, waiting for his return and give him a piece of her mind.

A minute later Mulder returned, a heart melting smile plastered on his face. Scully's heart did just that and she ending up smiling back at Mulder. She stood all googly eyed at the man she loved, the man she was sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

From behind Mulder's back he pulled out a large bottle of 'Crital Louis Noederer 1996' vintage champagne. Scully's stood jaw dropped at two hundred dollar bottle of bubbly.

"Wow Mulder, where did you get that?"

"It took me two hours, driving around recklessly trying to find a bottle you would like and then finally I found the perfect bottle. Do you like it?" Mulder asked, his smile still beaming.

"I love it, I love you, and you didn't have to do this Mulder" She smiled, a tear strolling down her cheek.

"Well how else can I celebrate Mrs Butterton? Of Endless happiness and togetherness" Mulder stated, somehow the smile grew on his face.

Scully embraced Mulder in a hug she wished would last forever. today was her happiest day for as long as she could remember. Mulder retreated from the hug and went into the kitchen and grabbed two large wine glasses then walked back into the bedroom/living room. Scully watched from a distance as Mulder poured half the bottle of Champagne into the two large wine glasses. Mulder then passed one of the glasses over to Scully and she was just about to take a sip.

"Before we drink I'd like to make a toast, to a wonderful life together in the past, present and the future." Mulder raised his glass.

"To the past present and future." Scully met Mulder's glass with a clink and they both took a sip.

"Hmmmm." Scully mumbled.

"I know how to tickle your taste buds Scully." Mulder chuckled giving Scully a grin.

Scully elbowed Mulder lightly in the ribs, her little thing to tell him to shut up. Scully moved her hand and caressed his bicep, moving up until her finger lay on his lips and Mulder kissed them. For the twelve months they had been on the road they hadn't made passionate love for the last three of them, they were always so tired they just didn't feel up to it. Today, today Scully was up to it, and she could see from the ever growing bulge in his trousers so was Mulder. Scully enclosed the gap between them and placed her lips upon his, then wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. It felt so good to be close after all that time, inhaling the sensual scent of her flesh. It didn't take long to move from slow passionate kissing to fast breathless kissing. They stood pushing each other into the wall of the room they were in, Mulder even pushed Scully so hard she crashed into the coffee table and knocked over the barely drunk champagne, picking her up and making sure she wasn't injured before he started over. He placed butterfly kissed from her lips to her jaw down across her shoulder until his lips traced the strip of skin between her neck and he breasts, Scully grabbed Mulder's shirt and moaned erotically into his ear, making him evermore aroused. He trusted Scully against the wall and rubbed his enlarged pelvis against her, causing her to moan louder. Mulder grabbed the bottom of Scully's blouse and lifted it up and over her head, revealing the cherry lace bra which hid beneath, he placed his lips to the swell of her breast causing Scully to grab Mulder's hair as he removed her bra and placed her nipple between his lips. Once Mulder had given Scully a bit of a suck and tease Mulder lifted his shirt over his head to reveal his newly chiselled features revealed, with so much time on their hands all Mulder seemed to do was work out. Scully reached out her fingers and mapped out his six pack. She moved her fingers down until they met with his belt, unbuckled it and tugged it off, causing his trousers to fall to the ground exposing his black boxers with red and pink lips all over them. Mulder pulled Scully close to him and unbuttoned her jeans and with a tug they were at her ankles, Mulder placed his hand onto Scully's hips and lowered his hands until they met with her matching cherry red panties and tugged them off and Scully did the same, revealing his very large erection. Mulder pulled Scully till her neck was under his lips and he started sucking on her, he moved his lips from her now love bitten neck down to her breast where he found her nipped again playing with it between his lips and his tongue. Scully clasped tighter onto Mulder's hair and moaned erotically into his ear.

Mulder finally pushed Scully onto the bed forcefully, looking down at her and her looking up at him; he gave her an irresistible smile then straddled her petite frame and picked up where he left off from, her nipple. He finally finished sucking Scully's nipple and moved his lips up to meet hers where he wanted access into her mouth where he could explore with his tongue. Finally after so long Mulder went in for penetration, only to withdraw half way in, the groan which escaped Scully's lips said it all. She wanted it, needed it.

"M. Mulder" She moaned, wanting more.

He looked down at her, her piecing blue eyes her blue eyes full of eagerness and a little bit of sorrow; he kissed her on the mouth and entered her slowly. At first it started of slow, but as they both came towards there climaxes Mulder found it hard to keep slow so increased the pace, the both moaned each others names as they cummed, something stirred inside Scully she felt it once before, the night of Mulder returned from England. Mulder flopped off Scully breathless a smile still plastered on his face. Scully put her hand into Mulder's and her lifted it up until it met his lips.

"I love you Scully".

* * *

**Like it? Review, favorite or alert :)  
Shall i continue? **


	3. This Just Can't Be

_**Hope you like this chapter, i've had a half term and i've had alot more time on my hands.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**This chapter is base on Scully's POV**

**26th November 2003 19:30**

I awoke in a cold sweat, my eyes would not open nor could I move my body. I could feel my body but for some reason I could not move it. My other senses were on high alert, a smell of disinfectant and old people could mistakenly been a hospital smell. My ears confirmed my theory, I could hear a heart monitor, but why am I in a hospital? The last thing I recall was sitting next to Mulder driving our car just coming back from dinner, I was going to tell him the greatest news of our lives together but then everything went black.

I heard the door open and by the sound of it a heavy footed nurse came plodding into my room and flicked through my notes. I am so eager just to get up and walk out of here but I cant, it's like invisible restraints are binding me to bed and enabling me to neither open my eyes nor move in the slightest. My mind is attempting to sieve through information trying to identify my crisis and how I was to come into this awful predicament, but my mind only escapes to Mulder.

As I lay thinking about Mulder and our great news I heard the door open again, but this time he was standing right there staring down at me. Although I could not see his face or see him gazing down at me I could tell by the scent his Musky cologne and after so long one could identify his step. He tends to slouch and scrape his feet along the floor when he is tired, how long have I been here?

I could feel him gazing at me, I wanted to open my eyes and meet his, but they remained shut. He closed the door behind him and shuffled over next to where I lay and grabbed my hand.

"Hello Scully, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but just know I'm here and I'm not leaving your side ever again. I'm sorry what happened, it was all my fault but just say, I love you. No matter what happened or will happen in the future. I will always love you."

"_I can hear you Mulder, I love you too, and I always have."_ The words keen on leaving my lips, but they just wouldn't; couldn't.

He pulled my hand and pressed it towards his warm lips and kissed it ever so gently, his lips were dry and cracked evident of him crying his sniffles also verified this.

I lay vegetableised in the hospital bed, unable to express my love for Mulder, unable to tell him about the miraculous discovery that I was pregnant, again. An unwilling tear fell from my closed eye, I suppose it was that I did not know what was happening to me or the pure emotion I felt about Mulder, knowing he had been crying also made me upset. Although having been in this position before everything has changed, I've got more to live for now then I had 9 years ago. I was glad that Mulder was not going anywhere unwillingly; he was now my touchstone and savior, my comfort and joy, the love of my life.

I could feel Mulder watching me and I heard him move towards my head, that's when he placed his hand on my hair and wiped away the free-falling tear off my cheek. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt his breath next to my ear and he whispered softly.

"I love you Scully, Come back to me."

He got up and moved further away, I got alarmed when I felt his tender touch on my abdomen.

"I can lose both of you." He moved his hand and paced the room a couple of time before retreating into what sounded like a chair next to the bed which I was trapped.

What was Mulder trying to tell me? I can't have, no, not our little miracle. Why, after all we've been though, why?

I finally gave into the darkness and fell into what felt like a dream.

* * *

_**Like it? Yes: Favorite or Alert and even review. No: Don't read it :)**_

_**Shall i continue, a little more msr planned for next chapter.**_


	4. The Unexpected Visitors

**Omg its another chapter :O Two within two nights, what wrong with me... Time! and the fact i sliced my thumb with a pair of Scissors ... im a retard 8-)  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Rating: k+  
**Inspiration, let it run your life ;)**

* * *

**27th November 2003**

Twelve hours had passed since Mulder first entered Scully's hospital room. He had only left once and that was when he couldn't hold going to the toilet any longer. Mulder refused to eat or drink anything; he just sat in the chair pulled up next to Scully, waiting. Waiting for any sign of her finally waking up and coming back to him, none. Maggie had only been in a few times since she was first allowed to see her daughter, whether it was checking on Scully or even Mulder from time to time. It pained her to see her only daughter lying motionless on the hospital bed but she knew she couldn't do anything about it except pray.

Maggie was now at Mulder and Scully's apartment where she was collecting a few things Scully would need after she woke up. Mulder on the other hand sit sat looking at Scully and would not leave her side for more then five minutes. Every now and again he would brush her hand with his or entwine his fingers through her hair, the small things which would let her know he was still there, and wasn't going anywhere.

Mulder sat with his elbows propped up on his knees, leaving forward with his hands resting against his chin, his bloodshot tired eyes staring and Scully. Mulder hadn't slept in over thirty hours and gradually it began to show, but how could be sleep when he knew his beloved could slip away at any moment.

All surrounding sounds of the hospital seemed to be invisible to Mulder, the only thing he could hear was the heart monitor steadily beeping to the pace of Scully. He didn't hear the door of the room open and so was taken by surprise when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Mulder turned around to find Skinner and Reyes staring down at him, and then suddenly everything seemed to come into focus again.

"Sir, Reyes. What are you doing here?" Mulder asked as Reyes seemed transfixed on Scully.

"We got a call from Mrs. Scully about ten hours ago; we would have gotten here sooner but…"

"She'll be glad you came" Mulder interrupted Reyes.

"Walter, good to see you." Mulder rose from the chair and greeted Skinner with a handshake, although happy to see his old boss and good friend, sullenness was still suppressed in his face.

"How is she doing?" Skinner finally asked.

"I don't know Sir. Doctors released her from her coma a few hours ago it's up to her to find her way back." A stern look hit Mulder's face, wanting so badly to look into Scully's blissful blue eyes for reassurance and comfort.

"Why don't you go home? Grab a bite to eat and hit the shower." Skinner suggested placing a sympathetic hand on Mulder's shoulder.

"By all due respect Sir, I'm fine." Mulder said pulling away from Skinner.

"At least go get a few hours of shut eye, you want to look nice when Scully finally comes round don't you?" Skinner asked still trying to be persuasive.

"Of coarse I do, but I also want to be here when she come round. _If she comes round._" Mulder said determinedly.

"We will call you if there is any news or if there are any signs she is waking up, your apartment is only a few minutes from here, isn't it?" Skinner asked.

"Yes… But I…"

"No buts Mulder, I'm going to drive you home and then come back here, just try and get a little sleep, can you do that at least?" Skinner interrupted.

"Yes Sir, but any changes I want the first phone call, you got it?"

"Certainly." Skinner agreed.

Without much more persuasion and a kiss to Scully's forehead, Mulder left the room with Skinner and walked towards the car park where they met Skinners Cranberry rental Notchback Sedan.

The ten minute car journey to Mulder and Scully's apartment consisted of nothing but awkward silence. When the car finally pulled up in front of the apartment complex Mulder opened the door and left without a single word. Skinner rolled down the window and talked to Mulder.

"We will phone if there is any news, just go get some rest." With that Skinner drove off leaving Mulder alone on the sidewalk staring up at the apartment building which housed theirs.

Everything for Mulder seemed to be living in slow motion, every second spent away from Scully it felt like a minute, every minute an hour, every hour seemed like a lifetime. He longed to be beside her to touch her hair or caresses her arm.

Mulder walked up to their apartment door, place the key in the lock and then hesitantly he pushed the door ajar. He stepped into the apartment hallway and inhaled deeply the scent of pine and paint. Everything seemed to remind him of Scully: their picture that hung above the mantle piece of William, even the smell of pine and paint made Mulder wobbly at the knees thinking about Scully. A loud crash startled Mulder, it came from within the master bedroom area, he approached with haste until he finally met the slightly ajar bedroom door, with fists raised, and he kicked the door fully open. On the other side of the door an alarmed Maggie Scully stood, baffled at the sight of Mulder and his raised fists.

"Oh Fox; I didn't hear you come in. I'm gathering a few things for Dana; I also grabbed you a few things too not knowing if you were going to leave her bedside."

Looking into Maggie's eyes he saw Scully beaming at him, for a split second the tension left his shoulders left and peace found its way into his heart.

"It's okay Maggie, I just got came home to wash up and try and get a little shut eye, but how can I sleep knowing that Scully is lying in a hospital bed because of me." Mulder's voice barely a whisper, the tension now crept back onto his shoulders.

"Fox, it's not your fault, its Dana who needs to take control now, there is nothing more we can do. She will wake up if she wants to." Maggie reassured Mulder.

"What about the baby, she will never forgive me for it."

"She will need some time but I've never seen her love anyone like she loves you." Maggie walked over to Mulder and placed a hand on his back. "I've got my cell phone on me if you need to talk, just try and get some sleep, I will be with Scully so don't worry about he waking up alone." With another reassuring smile Maggie left the apartment with an overnight bag for Scully.

Mulder went and sat on the bed and finally let out a few more tears before lying on the bed and hunching over in the fetal position, this is where he fell asleep and dreamt about his and Scully's wonderful new life together.

* * *

**Do you like it? My next chapter i was thinking more going back to when Mulder proposes to Scully... Shall i continue?  
Review, Favorite or Alert :) if you enjoyed. let me know what you think.**


	5. Home?

**I'm sorry its taken forever, truth be told i was getting kinda bored of it, but i'm back. it would have been up last night but i had an accident and went to A&E.  
Dedication:- Sara (Government Patsy) Ur my life :) and my good friend Tom, the inspiration of Tom ;) **

* * *

Mulder woke up with Scully in his arms; although she was asleep a smile a smile structured on her face as Mulder weaved his fingers throughout her auburn locks. With them having been on the run for a year and barely a hair cut to the day, Scully's hair now flowed down to the middle of the back, tying it up when it got in her way or she was fed up with it. Mulder also had grown his hair, although it was only to his shoulder it made him look older and the day-to-day facial hair also made him look over fifty. His brown hair was still there but a few speckles of grey stood out more encroaching every day.

Mulder sat staring at the auburn beauty lying in his arms absorbing every feature of his wonderful life, although it was a little gloomy the fact he had no more living relatives, he still had Scully. Scully could have turned one bad day into one hundred good one; she brightened up his day, his life. A slight stir caused Scully to awake; he revitalized eyes locked into Mulder's.

"Good morning sunshine." Mulder said placing a kiss on Scully's forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, just lay here in your arms forever." Scully whispered.

"I do too. I was thinking if we weren't planning anything today, maybe we could have a walk into town stop by starbucks and go to the estate agents." Mulder said beaming at Scully.

"That would be perfect, when will you look for a job?" Scully asked.

"Well there's a post up in the local megastore, they are looking for a new floor manager, I'll go apply tomorrow." Mulder stated.

"Floor manager? Megastore?" Scully asked unconvinced.

"I know, I know it's not me but as long as I'm getting a steady pay role and I can pick my hours. Anyway were both unemployed I thought we could do with the cash. I'm becoming the a new man, the world is our oyster Scully." Mulder replied kissing Scully's forehead again, getting up and then retrieving his pants off the floor after their wild night.

"You want some coffee?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute, just need to put some clothes on." Scully replied sneaking in a little wink.

Mulder went into the kitchen, it was small but had to be one of the best motel rooms ever stayed in. Although altogether the location could have been better the interior was great. The motel room wasn't really a motel room, more along the lines of a small apartment. As you entered through the door of motel room number 17 you are welcomed by a lemon colored hallway which lead into the bedroom/living area. A two-in-one couch pulled out into a fairly comfortable double bed and opposite a small oak set chest of drawers which a small colored TV made its home. The bathroom was small with a two-in-one shower/bath a toilet and a basic sink which were all coated in a sea green paint and the walls a cerulean blue. The kitchen consisted of the basic two person table and chairs, a microwave oven, a granite worktop and an oven/grill.

Mulder entered the kitchen, stretched a little, and then walked over to the kettle. He picked the kettle up and walked over to the sink were he filled it up followed by him stationing it back onto the base where it would boil for two to three minutes. He stood waiting for the kettle to boil when Scully finally came into the kitchen, a new found smile engraved onto her face.

"Hello there beautiful." Mulder smile. "Want me to do some bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

"Sure. Are there any things I can help to with?" Scully's beaming up at Mulder with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but I get to wear the apron." Mulder winked at Scully and grabbed the red apron they had accumulated last month off the hook next to the stove, then placed it over his head, it read 'Kiss the cook'.

Scully smiled and sniggered slightly. "I will do nothing but that." Scully walked over and kissed Mulder softly on the lips.

Mulder walked over to the small box fridge and peered inside. "Scully, we have eggs, cheese some onions and new potatoes, do you want an omelette?" Mulder peered at Scully.

"Sounds great, but not too many onions though." Scully smiles back at him.

Mulder gathered the ingredients from the fridge and placed them onto the worktop; Scully walked over to Mulder and kissed him. She kissed him when he was cutting up the onions and then when she was breaking eggs and then cutting the cheese. Finally it was time to put the mixture into the frying pan and wait for it to cook through when she kissed him again.

"I love you Mulder." Scully smiled over at him from the ready set table.

"I love you too Scully."

Mulder walked over to her, kissing her lightly on the mouth. Scully deepened the kiss and then let her tongue passed her lips to gain access into his mouth and he granted her access. Before too long the smoke alarm beckoned and smoke filled the apartment, luckily there wasn't a fire, but unluckily their breakfasts were ruined. Within under a minute the motel room manager was banging on there door.

"Mr. Mulder, are you alright in there?" He asked knocking a few more times on the door.

"Yes Mr. Jenson, my wife and I are fine, just burned the breakfast." Mulder shouted back, Scully was opening a window and trying to ease the smoke out whilst

Mulder grabbed a tea towel and started waving it just under the smoke alarm, stopping it from brief periods of time before it started screaming back at them again.

Finally after at least twenty minutes of waving a tea towel around and opening a window the fire alarm finally silenced. Mulder and Scully looked at each other in relief, both looking flushed with a bead of sweat on their brows.

"Well, our breakfast is ruined. Maybe we can stop by Starbucks or something, grab a muffin and a coffee." Mulder smiled weakly at Scully.

"Sure, but first I think I need to take a shower, all that wafting of smoke has got me all sweaty." Scully looked at Mulder.

"Well maybe we can have one together, I'm starting to become a little ripe myself. "Mulder added with a pleading smile.

They both took a shower and then within half an hour they were out of the apartment door heading for the town.

The sun shone down on them as they walked hand in hand down the deserted street. Although the sun shone, a nip was still present in the Canadian air; both Mulder and Scully wore jackets and gloves. They had been walking for ten minutes and already they were at the megastore and Scully stopped walking.

"Go in and do it now Mulder." Scully smiled, pulling Mulder towards the door, noticing the 'help wanted' sign posted in the window.

"I was going to do it tomorrow." Mulder replied.

"It might already be taken by tomorrow." Scully persisted, hands on her hips. "The sooner you do it, the better." Scully tried pulling the much stronger Mulder through the door of the megastore but had difficulty. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Mulder, for me?"

Mulder gave into Scully and walked into the store.

"Well, Mr. Butterton, It seems like a very positive interview so far and all your qualifications seem to be up to standard." A small woman sat perched behind a large desk, horn-rimmed glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose. She has introduced herself as Dorothy Morris manager of the 'Great savers' megastore in Fort Nelson. Dorothy was in her late forties, her eyes an emerald green and her hair was mousy with grey roots prominently showing through. Mulder smiled back at Dorothy hopefully. "We'll let you know by tomorrow, but being honest with you, you are one of our best applicants." Dorothy said standing up behind her desk, leaning forward and offering her hand to Mulder.

Mulder stood up and shook Dorothy's hand and thanking her for her time.

Mulder left the room to find an eager Scully sitting in the waiting area. She looked up at Mulder meeting his eyes with hers, jumped to her feet then gave him a very warming hug. "How'd it go?"

"Well… they recon I have a good chance." Mulder replied with a smile.

"That's great." Scully said leaning up giving Mulder a quick kiss.

"Well, now that's sorted out lets go to Starbucks grab a coffee and some grub, then head out to the estate agents." Mulder replied, giving Scully a kiss in return.

Ten minutes later they both found themselves in a booth at Starbucks. On the table two plates sat with a 'skinny blue berry muffin' for Scully and Mulder gorged himself on'chocolate chunk shortbread. Mulder also had a vente caramel macchiato and Scully had her favorite white mocha skinny.

"Mmm." Scully mumbled.

"What's the time?" Mulder asked. Scully looked at her diamond encrusted wrist watch which Mulder had given to her for her birthday back in February.

"It's half twelve. Why?" Scully stated.

"Drink up Scully; we have to get to the estate agents, whilst I was out yesterday I dropped by and made an appointment, I was taking my chances. Not knowing whether you would say yes or no." Mulder gulped down his drink as Scully looked at him with a questioning tone. Scully finished off the ruminants' of her coffee and grabbed her muffin. Mulder strode with his long legs and Scully found it hard to keep up with her smaller strides.

They soon reached 'The world time estates' and Mulder entered swiftly followed by an out of breath red faced Scully.

"You must be my twelve thirty appointment." A voice called through an open office door, followed by a man in his early thirties. On his top a name badge read 'Tom'. Tom had sandy blonde colored hair and his eyes were a rainbow of grey, green and blue rimmed with hazel. He stood roughly at five eleven and his smile was electric as beamed from Mulder to Scully.

"Good afternoon, I'm Tom. I am here to help you buy or sell the perfect house." Tom greeted them with a handshake and a smile.

"I'm Paul and this is my wife Sara." Mulder introduced them as there alias'."

"Maybe we would feel a little more comfortable in my office." Tom pointed to the room of which he left earlier. He led them into the small office which had a small desk, 3 chairs and some filing cabinets in it then he sat down on a chair behind the desk.

"Please. Sit." He ushered them into the chairs facing him. Mulder and Scully took a seat.

"So, what are you looking for from 'The world time estates'?" Tom asked.

"I was thinking a two or three bedroom apartment, close to the town. What were you thinking honey?" Mulder asked, unsure of what Scully was looking for.

"I was actually thinking of the same thing." Scully replied smiling at Mulder.

"What is your price range?" Tom asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of $250,000." Mulder replied.

"Where on earth will we find $250,000 from Mulder?" Scully asked completely forgetting there alias'."

"Before I left, I sold the summer house." Mulder confessed.

"B…But why? Scully asked a little confused.

"If anything were to happen to me when I was gone, I'd have given the money to you and…" He cut himself off before finishing.

"And?" Scully asked knowing the answer already.

"…For you and William." Mulder replied.

Tom sat watching the couple talk, back and forth like a game of tennis.

"Mulder, I'm sorry." Scully said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What is there to be sorry for about Scully?" Mulder asked slightly puzzled.

"I lost him, I lost William, I lost our son." Scully said bursting into tears. Tom looked on in confusion.

"I've told you, it wasn't your fault, you did it because of me, and it's my fault if you want to blame anyone." Mulder comforted Scully opening his arm ready to embrace her, and she leant in, resting her head on his chest, listening to the sturdy beat of his heart. Mulder felt the damp seep through as she cried silently into his shirt.

Mulder looked at Tom and mouthed 'sorry' to him and Tom nodded back, understanding now.

Scully calmed down and looked back at Tom apologetically.

Tom grabbed a few port folios and showed them to 'Paul and Sara'. They flipped through a few of them before they both fell in love with the perfect apartment. It was a two bedroom in the centre of town, just five minute walk to the megastore. It was a newly built condo five stories up with a lovely view of the forest and decorated perfectly, all they needed was the furniture stored back in D.C.

With a handshake and the exchange of $195,995 the apartment was ready for them, for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Continue? please review or favorite. i live for them.**


	6. Acceptance

**Sorry it took its time but its here, the next chapter.  
Sara:- My inspiration to keep writing.**  


* * *

Mulder woke up from his surprisingly peaceful sleep; he rubbed his eyes and peered at the clock over on the nightstand, it read 15:00. Mulder had been asleep for a little over three hours but he felt fresh and ready, today felt like a good day, the day Scully was going to wake up and return to him.

Mulder hopped in the shower spending about five minutes washing his hair and body and just standing there whilst the warm water fell down his back. With a few days without shaving the once stubble had turned into a beard and he felt it was time to shave it off, a new day a new hope. Reyes, Skinner or even Maggie hadn't called with any news so he gathered she was still the way she was when he left her. The hospital was only about a ten minute walk from their apartment so he gathered he would get himself a little exercise. He pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and his New York nicks jersey and headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge to a foul stench of gone off milk and vegetables and placed them in a black sack. He needed food and his stomach was rumbling for once he felt hungry, knowing he needed the energy for Scully if she were to wake up. He went into the bedroom were he took a pair of socks from the top drawer and put them on, he then got his old jogging trainers from the bottom of the wardrobe and put them on. On the way to see Scully he was going to pop into the megastore and have a bite to eat.

Mulder set off and after five minutes arrived at the megastore. He walked over to the snack bar section and bought himself a variety of stuff: 2 sandwiches, a six pack of crisps, a pack of nutri-grain cereal bars and a 6 pack of Buxton water, preparing himself for the future he was to be spending in the hospital. He ripped the wrapper away from one of the nutri-grain bars and placed it into his mouth, the strawberry tingling on his tongue as he chewed the sensational square of heaven. All of Mulder's worries seemed to float away but then came crashing back onto him once he finished swallowing, Mulder tied his shoelaces and then made his journey towards the hospital.

He stood on the side walk staring, staring at the hospital thinking how it towered over him, how much death occurred everyday and no one seemed to batter an eyelid, was its Scully's time? Mulder knew the answer, no, it wasn't her time, they had a lifetime together; what would he do without her? He walked calmly into the hospital, recognizing the faces of the hospital staff as they gave him a weak smile and he gave them a nod back, turning the corners of his mouth up slightly. He walked the long corridors, the walls a dull white and the floors were tiled. A smell of disinfectant lingered in the air; as he passed one of those disinfectant hand cleaners located on the wall he put some on his own hands, not wanting to catch anything from the disease ridden hospital. He finally got outside Scully's room, number 22 on the neurological ward. Outside there were three wooden chairs propped up against the wall, in one of them a black suite jacket was sprawled, unmistakably Skinners and Maggie sat in one of the other chairs closer to the door to Scully's room. Maggie was obviously tired and her bright, bubbly usual face was replaced with a sad, eye sunken face. Maggie sat upright when she saw Mulder encroaching her.

"Mulder, I'm glad to see that you are back." Maggie said giving Mulder a tired smile.

"Maggie, why don't you go back to the apartment and get yourself some rest, it will make you feel better, trust me. Just let yourself in, there should be clean sheets in one of the guest bedrooms." Mulder advised Maggie with a reassuring smile.

"But what about Scully?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I'll ring you if there is any progress or…."

"Don't you even say it!" Maggie interrupted giving Mulder a stern look.

"Okay, so do you want the keys?" Mulder asked holding his apartment key out to Maggie.

"No, I already have one." Maggie replied holding up her own key. "Dana gave it to me when we helped you move in, remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Where are Skinner and Reyes?" Mulder asked.

"Last time I saw then they were in with Scully, Reyes was talking about Doggett and why he couldn't be here and he sends his regards' to you." Maggie smiled, standing up giving Mulder a comforting hug. Mulder smiled back giving his soon to be mother-in-law a hug in return.

Maggie walked away, out the double doors onto the ward and out of sight. Mulder stood frozen, his hand hovering above the door handle, his mind drawing a blank. What would he expect to see behind the closed doors? Mulder drew in cold breath through his teeth and closed his eyes waiting for the right moment, All of a sudden the door handle moved and the door opened, Skinner stood staring at Mulder with confusion and Mulder gave Skinner an embarrassed grin back.

"Mulder, what are you doing out here?" Skinner asked.

"Well I was about to come in sir." Mulder replied.

"You no longer work for me Mulder, no need for the sir crap." Skinner replied.

"Sure thing skin-man." Mulder replied with a wink.

Skinner glared at Mulder and then gave up after a few seconds, Mulder walked over to Scully's bedside and grabbed her hand.

"How is she doing?" Mulder asked looking over a Reyes sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"There hasn't been any change; we don't know what to do for her." Reyes replied glumly.

"There nothing we can do for her." Mulder replied bluntly.

"But…"

"We have to leave it up to her, if she wants to come back she will, we just have to let her decide. Is it all worth it? I mean she hasn't got a life anymore; I've taken her family and friends away from her. The most important thing in her life I made her give up, why would she want to spend another minute on this earth with me when all I cause her is pain and misery." Mulder interrupted, a tear silently fell down his cheek as he rubbed his thumb over her stone cold hand.

"Mulder don't talk like that, she loved you, loves you. Don't you think that if you meant nothing to her she would still be hear now, instead of hiding from the world she would be back in D.C with her mom and friends? Think about it she said yes to marry you didn't she, you both live together in a beautiful apartment doped up on nothing but love, she loves you Mulder and don't you forget it." Reyes reassured him, standing up from the chair as she made her point. Mulder looked at her absorbing the information she was telling him, thinking about it and then coming up with an excuse she was still there: _"If she went back to D.C they would arrest her for abiding with an inmate and preventing the course of justice." _But Mulder just stood there, staring down at the glowing Scully another tear fell from his cheek and landed on her hand, moving his fingers he wiped it away.

Mulder looked up at Reyes with an apologetic smile. "Can you leave us alone for a moment please?" Reyes nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as she left. Mulder stood next to Scully placing his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, for the pain I've caused you over the years, it can't be easy sticking by my side and I'm just so sorry for that. William our son, I made you give him up, I knew he meant the world to you but still you gave him up for me." Mulder kissed Scully gently on the cheek, wiping away his tears as they splashed down onto her face.

He pulled the chair up beside her and placed his hand upon hers, talking to her quietly as his tear ducts dried up.

"Scully, I've been so happy within the last couple of months, being with you has shown me what its like to be happy. After my father died then finding out Samantha was dead as well I couldn't bear it, knowing you was with me helped me conquer it and then it finally happened, my mom. I felt I was left alone on this cold baron planet, but then you came along and picked up onto my feet. I would have followed you until the end of time, turns out you did. I'm sorry I lead you aimlessly for months but I feel that what we have here is perfect; here we can achieve the limits we have never been able to reach before. We own the perfect life together and I want to spend everyday of my life with you." Mulder's head was now resting upon Scully's bed next to her head. He moved his hand so it was twirling a piece of Scully's hair and kissed her on the cheek. "Just a few months ago we found a light at the end of the blackened tunnel, the apartment of our dreams…"

* * *

**I'm sorry for keeping Scully in the Coma for so long but it has it's reasons. Please favorite, Review or Alert :) if you like this story check out my others.**


	7. The Unfurnished Room

**Chapter 7 is here... Id like to dedicate this to Sara, whom without i'd be six foot under, a gravestone marking my name.**

**I know you guys like your MSR so here is some for you guy because I'm not waking up Scully yet.**

* * *

Mulder and Scully waited anxiously outside their new apartment, they were standing in the middle of the hallway half expecting it to open for them until Mulder stepped forward and place the key in the lock. He waited a few seconds, Scully gripping his bicep in anticipation as Mulder made the final step of twisting the key in the lock, with a clink it opened to reveal the wonderful space in front of them. They were greeted by a long corridor/cloakroom area leading straight into the living room. Off to the left hand side of the living room another corridor stood leading to two of the three bedrooms of the apartment. The first room was the master, a fairly large room with a bright open window out into the town. There was enough room for a king sized bed, a chest of drawers and also a side table. The room already consisted of walk in closet with a three door wardrobe. The second bedroom in the corridor was slightly smaller; the space was limited with a cupboard leading to the boiler in the far left hand corner. A small box window just slightly above Mulder's waist height was positioned towards the main road, but in the distance the carnivorous tree grew freely in the landscape as the sun set over the peaks in the distance. The room shone a burnt orange and the walls lit up like a bonfire in the middle of autumn, Mulder and Scully spent a minute or so standing, staring out the window appreciating the spectacular view from the small window, from their wonderful serene home. Mulder and Scully moved from the second bedroom into the third box like room. I was a small room, big enough for a child, but no nearly enough space for an adult or even a proper single bed. The initial idea of the third bedroom was so that it could be used for A storage of B a study, the more Mulder got of the room, the more it looked like his study. A small desk, computer, chair and some filing drawers will do fine in the small room.

"This is perfect." Scully finally murmured.

"I agree." Mulder replied as he stared out onto the beautiful sunset from the second bedroom. "A new life here is just what we need, tomorrow let's get in contact with Reyes and Skinner, and talk to them about moving our stuff up here from storage."

"That sound great Mulder, everything is all I could have ever imagined, you and me in a perfect place, together, after so long of waiting and hoping it has finally happened." Scully smiled, a lone tear fell down Scully's cheek.

Mulder wiped his hand across her cheek, slowly, to show that he cared and then pulled her in for a hug. He rested his forehead against hers and wove his finger throughout her auburn locks, creating a pathway of sentiment. Mulder leant in for a kiss, and without much hesitation Scully opened her mouth and started playing with his tongue. Scully groaned into each kiss, causing the bulge in Mulder's pants to increase. Scully could feel this lump grow ever bigger and teased Mulder, groaning more erotically into there kiss each time, grinding her pelvis along his as she did so. Mulder was on the end of his tether and so hoisted Scully up onto his waist and walked her into there new bedroom. Although they hadn't discussed it much in detail, they both knew were the bed was going to go. Mulder walked over to a space on the floor in the centre of the room and rested Scully down.

"Your bed, Malady." Mulder smirked pointing to the empty oak floor.

Mulder kicked off his shoes and hit the wall with a loud bang, he undid his belt buckle and slid his trousers past his waist, kicking them off as they reached his feet, revealing the tight pair of briefs he was wearing, visibly show the package which hibernated behind them. Scully smiled pleasingly. Mulder lifted his shirt over his head to reveal the scar which centered his sternum, a scar which told Scully the past was real and that every moment spent with Mulder would be the best, never knowing if any second would be his or even her last. Scully pulled off he jean pants and then her shirt to reveal a matching pair of pink underwear. Mulder smile out the side of his mouth, although Scully was coming on 40, her figure was immaculate, even more so when she first started on the x-files and Mulder first saw her stunning body back in Oregon on their first ever case together. Mulder slipped his pants off pasts his waist, down his knee then with a simple flick of his foot he stood butt naked in the centre of their new bedroom. Scully got onto her knees and lowered her mouth over Mulder's head and shaft, making short thrusts as she gave him much adored pleasure. Mulder placed his hands on the back of her head, pushing harder and faster as he came to his climax, but then Scully stopped and looked up at Mulder like a lost little puppy dog. Scully got down onto all fours as she waited for Mulder to mount her in her favorite position and he did, entering her hard and fast, small thrusts turned into large fast ones until Scully's walls started to close up around Mulder, finally she climaxed, followed by Mulder closely after. They lay breathless on the oak flooring in each others arms, panting in synch with each other. What a life it would be together in there beautiful apartment, and a wonderful couple, together until the dawn of time.

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite or Alert if you liked it. Please tell me if you're lost at all so i can try add something else in along my path of discovery.**


	8. The questioning why

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, you see my friend is away and i miss her greatly. I have also been on a school trip to Poland, but luckily for you guys i have a little bit **  
**of spare time on my hands so i wrote up some of my chapter.  
I'm sorry if this chapter fails, and I haven't woken Scully up yet, but the soon i wake Scully up, the sooner this story will end, that is of course you people want me to end this story. **

* * *

Scully awoke on the hard unfurnished floor, wrapped delicately in the arms of her beloved Mulder. With everything in her life so tranquil she released a sigh of relief.

"What is it Scully?" Mulder asked, opening his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just so…" Scully took a breath in and then released. "Perfect."

Mulder propped himself on his elbow, staring at Scully dead in the eyes and smiled. "Yes, everything is perfect, were perfect." Her kissed Scully on the forehead and stood up, stretching off his rough night on the wooden floor.

He walked over to his pants and pulled them up, tossing Scully and irresistible smile which caused her heart to melt all over and over again. He then walked over to his old blue denim jeans and buttoned then zipped them up, grabbing the belt from next to the door and strapping it trough the loops, buckling it up. Mulder search the room for his shirt but had no luck, Scully was staring at him, behind those blue eyes of hers hid something and Mulder wasn't sure what. Pulling out Mulder's shirt from beneath where she was sitting she looked at Mulder; he returned the look with confusion. She beckoned Mulder with the come hither sign with her index finger and walked over to her, a confused look still covered his face.

"May I have my shirt back?" He asked puppy dog eyed at Scully.

"Under one condition." Scully replied. Mulder got onto his knees in anticipation, leaning close into Scully ready for her one condition.

"What would that 'One condition' would that be exactly?" Mulder asked.

A silence filled the room; Scully looked to the ground like a school girl, blushing. "We stay together forever."

Mulder smiled at this request, leaning in for a kiss. Scully deepened the kiss as her tongue gained access through Mulder's lips; passionately kissing. Scully could taste the iron pumping through Mulder's lips as she moaned into the kiss Mulder's crotch began to stir. Mulder leaned back, relieving himself from the kiss before his whole morning was taken up by him and Scully doing the naked pretzel in their new unfurnished apartment, although Mulder wouldn't mind, he knew they had a lot to do today.

"My shirt?" He asked, trying to pull off one of Scully's raised eyebrow.

Scully dropped Mulder's shirt, but before he had chance to put it on Scully leant into Mulder's abdomen and traced his six pack with her lips, placing kisses along each muscle.

"A little lower." Mulder joked, a smile on his lips.

Scully slapped Mulder at this request, causing Mulder to pull a disappointed face and make Scully chuckle in return. Mulder got to his feet and put his shirt on. Scully sat on the floor, her arms raised like a toddler wanting to be picked up and so Mulder grabbed Scully by the hands, pulling her up to her feet. Scully walked over to her matching pair of pink silk underwear and put them on, this caused Mulder to stick out his bottom lip and whimper like a small puppy dog. Scully in return shot daggers at Mulder, walking over to grab her jeans and t-shit which lay sprawled next to the soon-to-be bedroom window. Mulder and Scully both left their new apartment with smiles plastered on there faces, the months and years together were going to be brilliant.

* * *

"Reyes?"Scully asked as the other end of the phone picked up, Scully rang the x-files office knowing Reyes was still on the x-files as a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Speaking?"

"It's an old friend – its D…Sara Butterton." Scully replied.

Scully heard Reyes shouting to Doggett and then heard another phone getting picked up, as far as Scully knew Reyes overtook Doggett's old desk and Doggett took Mulder's. She could visualize it now, the desk in the corner just as you walk through the door, the tiles above the desk covered in pencils and Mulder's 'I want to believe' poster handing on the wall.

"How are you?" Doggett asked, causing Scully to come back into reality.

"I'm good." Scully replied.

"And what can we do for you on this fine Tuesday morning?" Reyes asked curiously.

"I need to ask a favor." Scully replied openly.

"What would that be exactly?"Doggett asked.

"Well… me and Mu…Paul have found a lovely apartment in Fort Nelson Canada, I was just wondering whether there was any way shape or form of shipping our furniture I asked you to put in storage up to us?" Scully haphazardly asked.

Scully heard the intake of breath on the other end of the phone from he friends, friends she hadn't seen in a year.

"Well John and I booked a vacation next week, it would be great to catch up on time lost, and we could bring your furniture when we come up." Reyes stated.

"I would be great to see you two, will you tell Sir that we said hello and we are settling great up here, it's a really friendly town and Mulder applied for a job yesterday, finger crossed." Scully replied, enthusiasm kicking in as she was excited about seeing her friends or the fact of having actually human contact. "I might also ring my mom and invite her up here, I haven't seen any of you in such a long time, its going to be a great weekend, but first Mulder and I have to decorate." Scully replied.

"If you want John and I could help you decorate, are there any good motels in the area we could stay?" Reyes asked.

"You could stay with us." Scully suggested.

"Really, I mean, I wouldn't want to cramp your style, will there be any room for your mom and us?" Reyes replied unsure of the rooming situation.

"We won't mind, Mulder and I can always spare our two spare bedrooms, we just need them decorated and put furniture in them." Scully retorted.

"Well then, I guess John and I will see you next week, we'll drive a truck over the border and then bring your furniture up." Reyes stated.

"Well, I will see you then, have a nice week." Scully replied.

"Scully, wait…. How will we get hold of you?" Reyes asked in a questioning tone.

"This is my cell, when we move into the apartment I'll give you my landline." Scully replied.

"Okay, see you next week, goodbye."

With a last goodbye Scully haphazardly placed the phone back on the rack, thinking about how great her life was at that very moment in time. Scully stood staring outside the kitchen window, a smile on her face as she gazed out into the Canadian landscape, Mulder in her heart and mind.

Mulder walked into the kitchen, seeing Scully standing staring out of the window made his heart melt, the smile etched on her face made him feel at home, they were home. Mulder walked up behind Scully, wrapping his arms round her waist, kissing the crook of her neck with small butterfly kisses which caused Scully to giggle.

"How is the most wonderful woman in the whole world?" Mulder cheerily asked moving the butterfly kisses from the crook of her neck across her shoulders and up her jaw line.

"I'm great." She replied, turning round to kiss Mulder in return.

"Who was on the phone?" Mulder asked curiously.

"It was just Reyes and Doggett." Scully replied.

"What did they want?" Mulder asked.

"Well I actually wanted them, you see after we left, I asked them to put our stuff in storage and now we have found the perfect apartment I was thinking maybe, it was time to move it all up here." Scully suggested.

A smile grew on Mulder's face as he leant into Scully for a kiss. "Our stuff?" Mulder asked.

"Well yeah… some it was mine and the other was yours that you left after you… went. So together it makes ours." Scully replied stating the obvious.

"I know what you meant, but I meant to say was what of mine did you keep and why?" Mulder replied slightly confused.

"Well… after you left and I was all alone with – with William, I needed the warmth of you beside me, the sweet smell of your clothes or your furniture made me think of you – you there beside me as I struggled through the lonely days." Scully tried battling the tears back as she griped tightly onto Mulder, the history of her life flashing before her eyes, the pain… the torture… the loneliness which Scully endured the months Mulder had left her. Her pride and joy was in the son she and Mulder conceived, the miracle child, bought together by love and separated by togetherness. When the circumstanced aroused that placed Williams life it danger, its took every fibre of Scully's being to give him up, to complete strangers and give up her and Mulder's only chance of being a family. Months she spent alone, without William or Mulder within her clutches. Scully's mind flickered back to when she heard about Mulder's arrest, being put on trial for murder of Knowle Rohere, a suspected super soldier. When Scully saw Mulder, after month and months of so long instinct took over, did he still feel the same about her, the same way he did before he left? Had the months separated changed his judgment of Scully, did he still love her? All these questions raced throughout Scully's head as she walked in Mulder's cell. A mindless drone. He scared Scully into believing that he had changed, believing that he was guilty of the crimes her had committed and deserved to get punished, and that's exactly what happened. She sat in her apartment, waiting for the phone call of her life, the final verdict on Mulder's case, and that's when it came. Guilty. Death by lethal injection. Scully felt her insides churn as she heard the words slips past Reyes' lips, a part of her died inside, without Mulder what is she than merely an empty shell? Hope shone through the dark cloudy sky as a last desperate attempt to break Mulder out of jail work, only to see the final end of CSM. To immigrate up to Canada where they spent the remainder of their days moving from motel to motel, only to find home in Fort Nelson.

Scully sat on the kitchen floor, sobbing tears into Mulder shirt. Rubbing the small of her back with one hand and her hair in the other, Mulder tried comforting Scully. How long Mulder wished he was able to hold his son for one last time, tell him everyday that his father and mother loved him no matter what.

Scully sat on the floor for five minutes, calming herself down as she replayed the fresh new life she and Mulder had found together in her mind. Finally she stood up, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, inhaling deeply as the tears subdued.

"It's okay Scully." Mulder finally uttered.

"I know, I can't undo the past, if only I could, I would still have you and William." Scully replied.

"But you still have me Scully." Mulder replied confused.

"You and I both know Mulder, without William there is nothing between us!" Scully shouted, for some reason Scully was getting angry, her blood was boiling inside and she felt dizzy.

"What..? I love you Scully, I've loved you from the moment I met you, don't you ever think anything different, I agree, the first few month were tough, but now – now were together, here, now. If you didn't mean anything to me why would I be with you now – why would I buy an apartment for us?" Mulder asked, his head was throbbing, what was wrong with Scully? And why was she acting this way? Was the feeling just not the same between them anymore?

"I'm sorry Mulder, I don't know what wrong with me I – I feel really fai…" Scully collapsed onto the floor before she knew what had happened she awoke in the arms of Mulder.

"Scully? Are you alright? Do you need some water or anything?" Mulder asked with a worried expression on his face, fearing the cancer had returned.

"I'm fine Mulder." Scully's usual phrase which meant everything wasn't fine, she just didn't want to make a fuss.

"It's okay to cry Scully; late at night when you're asleep I let a few tears out. It's natural to cry Scully." Mulder hugged Scully causing a small half smile to appear on her cheeks.

"Thank you Mulder, for being here, I love you so much."

"I love you too Scully, without you I wouldn't be alive now, the thought of you kept me going strong when all else failed, you turned failure into hope, hope of returning to you and our son." Mulder replied a smile on his face.

Scully and Mulder sat for five minute in silence when Scully finally spoke. "Mulder I forgot to tell you, Doggett and Reyes are coming to spend the week next week and I was thinking of inviting my mother up as well. I mean I miss her so much and I know she will appreciate the visit."

"That's fine, I know you miss you mom, I kind of miss her too, and she is like a second mom to me." Mulder smiled at Scully, who returned the gesture.

"Well then Scully, I guess we have a lot of work to do to prepare for next week, starting with a lick of paint, what color do you want for our bedroom?" Mulder asked.

"Red and cream." Scully replied.

They sat flicking through a paint sample book, picking out the best colours for there new apartment, each room was going to be different and they knew – this was the life.

* * *

**Please Review, did you like this chapter, why and if you didn't like this chapter why. Please favorite my story or alert. I like to know how many people stay faithful to my work.**


	9. Paint, car and the affair?

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update, but as you can see, it's a pretty huge chapter for me.  
****I'm sorry to all you guys who hate angst but this chapter is nothing but, although it leads onto a cliffhanger.  
Dedication: Miss-Annabella 322 my new friend from Australia. My usual Sara (government patsy) because she is the best. **

* * *

Mulder and Scully stood in the DIY store, staring down endless rows of wall paint. Scully was caught between two choices for the master bedroom, on one wall she would have a duck egg blue and on the three others a chocolate brown or the other decision was to have one wall a deep red with the three others a beige colour.

"What do you think Mulder?" Scully asked establishing Mulder's judgment.

"The red and beige I think." Mulder stated, in his head simply using the simple approach of eenie-meenie. Personally Mulder didn't give a hoot about the colour of paint coating there apartment, all he was concerned about was being a family in that apartment with Scully.

"Are you sure, I mean what furniture goes with red and cream?" Scully stated.

"What furniture goes with blue and brown?" Mulder shrugged.

"Ah touché." Scully replied. Her hands were on her hips and her face had an uncertain expression exposed. She stared down at the paint samples in her hands, waiting - waiting for one of them to call her name and give an answer to that undying certainty of paint choices.

"Well… with the red and beige we can buy some light oak furniture: a few chest of drawers, a wardrobe and depending on the space left after the bed is put in two bedside tables." Mulder replied shrugging a shoulder.

"Well what about bed linen?" Scully asked.

"Depending on what wall we place the bed we can counter match as in if the red wall we can have the beige linen or beige wall with the red linen, up to you." Mulder added suggestively.

"That sounds like a plan Batman." Scully replied with a smile.

"You aren't turning camp on me Mulder are you?" Scully joked but not.

"Nope, I'm just unemployed with a lot of spare time on my hands, I like to watch TV." Mulder added with a wink.

"Well in that case I agree with you. The red and cream it shall be." Scully responded with a kiss.

"One bedroom down another two too go." Mulder danced sarcastically but stopped when he could see Scully was getting a little frustrated.

"How about for the biggest guest bedroom we use the brown and the blue?" Scully asked.

"Sure, but what colour are we going to paint the other room?" Mulder replied.

"Well what other two colors work well together?" Scully inquired looking at the different colours on the sample card in her hand.

"Well… perhaps a daffodil white or a violet white, just some neutral colours, I don't exactly want our whole house and bright essence of colour, as long as it isn't full of green or red I'm fine." Mulder said.

"Sure, I get were you're coming from how about the violet white?" Scully asked lifting the paint sample so it could meet with Mulder's eyes. With a simple nod five tubs went into the trolley among four tubs of beige paint and a large tub of ruby scarlet amongst three tubs of first dawn and one tub of rich praline 2.

The next room to decorate was the living room, Scully picked up a tub of neon pink paint and laughed when Mulder pulled an 'Are you serious' expression on his face. Finally the couple both agreed on cream wallpaper with Chinese symbols etched onto the paper. The living room was going to be a place for tranquility and thus they both chose a range of energy saving soft light, lamps to feel more like a homely home. They both agreed that it would be easier to place wooden flooring in every room of the house, picking up – and struggling – twenty boxes of 10mm laminate flooring chocolate oak planks.

As Mulder and Scully reached the till their trolley was full: paints and the wallpaper, wooden laminate flooring and a few door handles Scully thought were 'cute', Mulder also shoved a few necessities of paintbrushes and wallpaper paste into the mix.

"That's a lot of stuff." A woman behind the till said. Her face had that young look about it, two or three years since she finished school so she must have been in her early twenties. On her red uniform a hand written name badge read 'Karen'. Her hair was brown and came just below her shoulders and her eyes were an unusual sight on blue for one eye with half blue and half brown for the other. Scully knew that this meant that the girl had Heterochromia which meant she had relative lack or excess pigment within her iris which is usually associated with an uneven amount of melanin. Scully was pleased with herself that after so long without practicing she could remember the basic stuff the taught her in med school.

Mulder smiled at the 'Karen' and replied. "Yes, my wife and I just moved into a new swanky apartment, this town seems rather nice and after so long of traveling we have decided to settle down here in Fort Nelson."

"Well that's wonderful, I've been living here my entire life, everybody in this small town knows everyone and it's sure nice to have some new arrivals." Karen responded with a smile on her face as she priced up all the goods in the shopping cart.

Mulder and Scully stood looking at each other, a smile on their faces; neither of them had smiled this much before in DC, so they felt this was it: home.

Karen coughed, interrupting Mulder and Scully's 'peering into each others souls' moment. "Well altogether it comes to $1329.86."

Scully's jaw dropped at the sheer amount of it all, Mulder on the other hand was calm and collected; reaching into his pocket were he got his old black tattered wallet. Folded inside was what Scully could only presume to be at least $2000, he counted out $1350 and told Karen to 'Keep the change'. Scully watched in amazement as she placed the many tins of paint and other knick knacks into the trolley. Mulder and Scully walked out of the store together, a shocked expression still lingered and Scully's face.

"How could we afford all of that Mulder?" Scully finally uttered.

"I saved some money – you know – just incase I were to settle down and marry." Mulder replied.

"How much money are we talking about Mulder?" Scully asked a little cross that he didn't tell her that he had money stashed away.

"Around $20,000 give or take a few dollars." Mulder replied, averting eye contact with Scully.

_Marry, did he just say marry. I wouldn't say no – but – but is it too early? _Scully was ignoring Mulder over the whole marry thing, did this mean he was going to pop the question to her, or did he find someone else. Scully was majorly confusing herself and her head felt like it was going to implode. She stopped dead in her tracks as she swayed from side to side, her feet were aching and her head was pounding she needed to sit down, and fast.

"Mulder, can we sit down?" Scully asked, stopping herself from barfing.

"What's wrong Scully you seen a little peaky?" Mulder asked concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I just need some water and I'll be as good as ready to start walking again." Scully replied, placing her hand on her head as the world spun around her, swaying like a sail boat.

"Are you sure, maybe we should see the pharmacist or something, or just go back to the motel; continue this when you're feeling up to it?" Mulder stated his opinion with stern.

"I'm fine." Scully lied.

"I don't want you getting sick again Scully; not now." Mulder shouted.

"I'M FINE!" Scully retorted, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to fight off the pain as well as Mulder.

Mulder could see the pain in her eyes as she stared back at him, determined not to break the strength she spent so long building up. He walked over to Scully and placed his arm around her petite quivering body. "There, there." Mulder whispered comfortingly as Scully cried into his warm familiar arms.

"Why is it always me, why did I have to get cancer, why did I have to have the perfect life only for it to get stripped from me when I'm most happy?" Scully whimpered.

"Its going to be okay Scully, I'm here there's nothing to worry about." Mulder replied reassuringly, taking a stray hair and placing it behind her ear.

Scully looked up at Mulder, sunken pebbles for eyes in her skeleton like Scull. Scully took a long deep breath before rummaging around her bag to find her Paracetamol before dry-swallowing the pill.

"I' m okay to keep shopping if you are." Scully murmured.

"Only if you're sure." Mulder replied uncertain.

"I'm sure." Scully replied with half a comforting smile.

* * *

Mulder and Scully walked hand in hand down the high street, fishmongers and bakers lined the street. As they passed a car parked up against the sidewalk, Mulder saw a small sign was perched in the car window 'FOR SALE'. Mulder's heart started to pound against his chest as he pulled Scully back so she could read the sign herself. As Scully's eyes caught the sign she raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the sheer thought of it, Mulder and herself owning a 1997, three doors, soft top, four seater Saab. The car was in immaculate condition as Mulder examined the exterior, no bumps or grazes were visible anywhere on the car. Below the 'FOR SALE' a cellular number was written: 'For more information please call Tony Miles on 555-0329.' Mulder punched in the numbers quicker then he could read it and then dialed.

"Hello – yes, I'm calling about the car – Uh huh – Yes – Uh huh – Sure that fine – Thank you for your time – goodbye."

Scully looked on in suspense and as Mulder put the phone down she looked at him eagerly.

"Answer phone." Mulder teased.

"What did he say?" Scully asked eagerly.

"He said that it's ours if we want it for $8000, it has hardly ever been used and the mileage is brilliant." Mulder stated with a little chuffed expression on his face.

"$8000 are you sure you want to splash that kind of money on a car?" Scully asked.

"Yes Scully, I can see it in your eyes that you love that car, just think of it as an early Christmas gift." Mulder replied with an added kiss as a bonus.

"When can we get it?" Scully asked eagerly.

"We can pick it up tonight." Mulder announced.

Scully ran over to Mulder like an excited toddler, nuzzling her head into his chest, reaching up and giving in a kiss on the mouth. Mulder returned this gesture with a more passionate kiss, moving his hands from her back till they reached the swell of her bum.

The hours seemed to drag on, endless waiting in their motel room for the time to finally come for them to pick up their relatively new car. Scully lay sprawled on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Mulder on the other hand was passing his time by bouncing his much adored basketball up and down, much like he dick back in DC when he had time on his hand, back when he was a free man. Free being a relative term him, if free meant that his father wanted to kill him and everyone thought you were a nut job, and then yeah, he was a free man.

"How long now Mulder?" Scully asked in an almost drone like manner.

Mulder look over at Scully with a blank expression. "Five minutes from the last time you asked." He replied taking his eyes off his watch as it ticked four 'o' clock.

Scully relieve a loud sigh of which Mulder chose to ignore.

"How about we go shop for furniture?" Mulder offered a suggestion.

"Do we have the money – I mean – we spent all that money on décor and now were going to spend more money on a car, how will we live if we don't have money?" Scully asked, concerned for their future needs.

"I have money Scully, don't worry about it." Mulder replied.

Scully sat up and looked at Mulder, rolling her eyes and revealing another sigh, but this time Mulder didn't ignore it; instead walked over to the bed where Scully was perched and sat next to her. " I know Scully he would have loved it here." Mulder stated, nuzzling his nose into her neck as a tear strolled down her cheek.

What does it feel like to loose something so precious to you, after so long of wanting what you cant have and then finally getting it only to be taken from your clutches. An empty feeling rest its place in Scully's heart, a feeling that could only be subdued from the love of her son. Scully blamed herself for giving up their son and felt that maybe even if he denied it, Mulder blamed her too. Mulder on the other hand blamed himself 100% completely and utterly for the unbearable choice Scully had to make, a choice of life and death. He blamed himself for putting Scully and William in the position that put their lives in danger and because of him Scully gave up their last shot of becoming a family. Mulder would give up his life if that meant Scully could hold her son once more. If Scully was happy so was Mulder.

Scully didn't know when or how it occurred but one day she woke up with a different feeling towards Mulder. She went to sleep thinking about their friendship and woke up wanting more, knowing she could never get it. She knew that somewhere he felt it too, whether it was insinuated in his cheesy chat up lines or just his dry sense of humor towards her, all she knew was that she loved him. Mulder and Scully's relationship depended solely on their trust and their trust depended on their relationship, without one cog meshing the whole mechanism of Mulder and Scully would not work, one depended on the other, much like Mulder and Scully's awkward but serene relationship. Scully forgot mainly about the past like Mulder fascination with Diana Fowley or Phoebe Greene, the only thing Scully couldn't forget and found it a sin to do so, was forget about William. Although the past still tried to haunt her, Scully focused her time here and now, right in the motel room where she was spending some time with Mulder, the start of her new life; her old one in hibernation.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mulder." Scully said with her face stern and strong.

"For what?" Mulder asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy dog.

"For giving up our son." Scully replied surprisingly calm.

"Don't be ridiculous, how many times have I told you it wasn't your fault." Mulder took a pause. "I'm sorry Scully, I left you when you were most vulnerable, and the pain I must have caused you and William. I loved you so much – I – I just didn't want you're lives to be in anymore danger, but turns out that me being away caused your lives to be in more danger. It must have been hard – I – I get that, and if you love me as much as I did – I don't know how you survived, I prayed Scully, every night I – I prayed, for god to have the heart, to keep both of you safe. It must have been hard, a single mother trying to raise a son, I blame myself." Mulder sat on the bed next to Scully, his head buried in his hands by the time he had finished, reanalyzing what he had caused her.

"You're right Mulder, it was hard. Finally we get close and you're taken from me, to be put back and then – and then you walk out…" Scully stopped to take a breath. "But the time I had you back – I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world, it made my love grow for you even more, I love you and nobody can ever tell me different." Scully was blushing slightly, she was happy but tears were still welling up in her sunken eyes.

"I love you too; you're my one in – five million, my conscience and my touchstone. Without you I'd have given up hope long ago, you make me push through and come back – even though the results may have been fatal." Mulder paused thinking long and hard about what he wanted to say next, apologies for his wrongs in the past. "I'm sorry Scully too, for not telling you about my brain disease – I would have, please believe me I want to so bad, something in me felt that I didn't want to put you through this again so – I kept it from you." Mulder confessed, ashamed of himself he avoided eye contact.

"I know exactly how you felt; I was exactly the same with my cancer. I didn't want everybody to treat me different just because I was dying, I knew that when the time came I'd know when I was ready to tell people, and I did. My faith grew and so did my belief as I fought off the chronic illness into remission, we are both evidence that hope is out there, if only we chose to believe. In return we can both say we got the gift of life, I got the son I always wanted and you – you got the chance to live again, free from you're brain disease taking over your beautiful mind." Scully replied with an understanding smile.

Mulder nodded, still looking a little ashamed, but he stood off and shook it off, walking over to the old vinyl player they brought a few weeks back at a car boot sale. He flicked through some of the old vinyl's that had come with it, not really having the time until now; he stopped with a soft 'Ah' taking it carefully out of the case and onto the turntable. The music started with a soft piano with a loop and as the woman started to sing she knew exactly what it was. Mulder offered Scully a hand to dance and with no hesitation, they danced after so long. Before they knew it they were both slow dancing to Cher's 'Walking in Memphis'.

* * *

The time quickly passed as they both danced into the evening to a few much adored song by Elvis and Cher with also a few songs from Jackson 5 and UB40. Mulder finally peered down at his watch and the he was shocked to find out that the time had flown and in only fifteen minutes they had to pick up their car.

"Scully, we have fifteen minutes till we have to pick up the car." Mulder stated with haste, walking over to the turntable and stopping the song mid-way through.

"Really ? We better start running then." Scully joked but not.

"If we leave now and walk with pace we will make it in time." Mulder replied.

"Let's get crack-a-lacking." Scully insisted.

Mulder and Scully rushed down the high street were they were met by who they presumed to be Tony Miles leaning against the car with a cigarette in his mouth. As Mulder and Scully stopped in front of him his eyebrows raised and he put his cigarette out, greeting them warmly by the hand.

"You must be my 5'o'clock meeting." He chuckled, stepping onto the cigarette. "I'm Tony."

"I'm Paul, and this is my wife Sara." Mulder shook Tony by the hand.

Tony was taller then Mulder, say about 6ft5 or 6. He was in his late forty's early fifty's and his hair was thinning out slightly on top. He reminded Mulder of Fat Tony off the Simpson and chuckle in his head as Tony talked to him.

"Well as I said on the phone, this is my pride and joy. As a result of a bad car accident I can no longer drive." He pulled up his trouser leg and revealed a titanium replacement. "But, I have hardy ever used it and due to the unpredictable weather up here nobody want to buy it." Tony continued.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a test drive if that's alright." Mulder replied.

"Sure go for it." Tony replied a smile revealing his yellowing teeth.

Mulder got into the car and adjusted the seat and wing mirrors, placing the gear shift into reverse as he backed up into the main road. Mulder did a few turns and maneuvers in the car, making sure all the important stuff worked, and it ran like an angel on gasoline.

Five minutes past and Mulder finally drove it back to the bay on the high street were Mulder and Tony were waiting in the wings. Mulder got out the car and lifted his hand out to shake Toney's "We'll take it". And with a few signing of paper Mulder found himself in precession of an angel of a car. Scully looked at him a little baffled, she hadn't even got to test drive it and he had been ignoring her since he got back for the test drive.

Scully stood on the sidewalk with her arm cross against her chest an anguished look found its way onto her face as Mulder forked over $8000 on a car she didn't even get to try. Mulder looked at the car and then looked back at Scully – _oh shit _– Mulder waded towards Scully, he hadn't even thought twice about it, how he could have been so heartless.

"Scully?" Mulder asked edging closer to her.

"Save it Mulder, I don't want your excuses, take the car, I'm walking." Scully backed away, turning and shaking her head in fury. Mulder knew better then to chase after her; she just needed some time to let off some steam and so reluctantly go into the car and set off back to the Motel room, expecting Scully home in an hour or so.

* * *

Scully walked down the street until she found a bench backed onto an allotment area, she let out a few punches onto the metal bench and then cradled her hand as the pain set into effect. Tears fell down her cheeks: from both Mulder and the pain from her punches thinking deeply to herself. _What the hell is wrong with you Scully, it's just a car – just a stupid little car._ Scully felt the stupidity; she never acted up like this before and why now?

Scully heard a few footsteps and with the sun setting in the distance she knew then to stay out at night. She peered up to a familiar face. Tom was standing above Scully, looking down at her and he looked into her eyes, looked into the pain and suffering.

"Mrs. Butterton?" Tom asked.

"Please Tom, called me Sara." Scully insisted with a meek smile.

"What wrong Sara, has he hurt you?" The curiosity and sensitivity in his voice over whelming.

"Something like that." She whispered under her breath. 'No, he hasn't hurt me." Scully replied.

"Do you mind if I sit down." He asked peering at the space next to her.

Although Tom was 10 years younger then she found a soft spot in her heart forming at his name.

"Sure, go ahead." Scully replied, moving over slightly.

"I've seen you." Tom said. "With him, I know it's not my place to say but, do you really belong with him – I mean – it's like you are two strangers – and in my office the other day when you started crying I could tell that it was something to do with him." Tom stated, looking at his shoes.

"We've had a bumpy past Tom, We – we had a son, and you see – I gave him up. I find myself thinking of William every time I look at Mulder, I know it's impossible to think but I knew he was Mulder's from the moment I laid eyes on him – he was my last chance of having a child because due to some unforeseen circumstances of an experiment I was left baron and unable to conceive." Scully was talking to Tom like she had known him a lifetime, referring Mulder to his real name instead of Paul his alias. Tom looked on in astonishment.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Isn't he so much older then you?" Tom asked.

"Only three years." Scully looked at Tom.

"Really, isn't he, old, and you're – you're so attractive and younger then he is." Tom replied. Scully found a blush coming onto her face at a compliment from a younger man.

"Thank you." Scully replied unable to articulate anything else.

"If you're not doing anything, I'd be happy to take you for a drink." Tom replied offering a hand to Scully.

"I'm sorry Tom – I'm married." Scully replied.

"I understand." Tom got up and started to walk away.

From nowhere Scully got an urge, to break the rule for one night. "Tom – Wait."

* * *

Scully and Tom sat in the Maple twig pub, sipping 'Labatt Blue'. The glasses had piled up since Scully and Tom had entered the pub, Scully had accumulated over ten pints and could barely sit upright on her stood.

"That it Missy, I'm cutting the line." Tom said as she clung onto his jumper. "Can I drop you hope?"

"No – Mulder – C – Can't – see me – like this." Scully banged her head against the bar.

"Where are you going to go?" Tom asked, curious for her health.

"I'll be fine." Scully tried standing and walking to the door, but her feet wouldn't function and fell straight onto her face.

Tom ran straight over to her and picked her up, walking her out to his car where the freezing weather had caused the car to steam up straight away as they got into it. Tom belted Scully securely into the passenger seat and set off for his home. It turned out that he live only a few minutes from the motel Mulder and Scully were staying at.

Scully had passed out in the passenger seat as Tom carefully tried to undo her seat belt and get her into his apartment. He struggled to open his front door as Scully started to regain consciousness and started to fidget, Scully finally gave up and just waited to be put down.

"Where – where are we?" Scully stuttered.

"My apartment." Tom replied.

Scully looked shocked at the idea of it, did he want more from her, more that she wasn't ready to give?

"Can I have some water?" Scully asked, sobering up slightly at the thought of her being unfaithful to her religion and most of all Mulder.

Tom stood up and walked into the kitchen. From the living room Scully heard a few clinking of glasses then the tap turn on, followed by footsteps and Tom entering the room. Tom looked down at Scully who was perched right on the edge of the settee as Tom handed over to her a dusty looking glass filled with water.

"Tom, look. It's nice of you – to think about it – but it's not going to happen. I love my husband very much and he's probably worried sick about me. We may argue but that's what makes us stronger in the long run, you're a cute kid and all but – it won't work." Scully was beginning to sober up loads as Tom looked on with an unreadable look on his face.

"Sara, listen – not many people know this, but due to the circumstances I think I should come out with it – I'm gay."

Scully looked on as embarrassment set in and her cheeks started to go a shade of purple with a tint of green from too much consumption of alcohol. "Listen, I'm sorry for accusing you."

Tom nodded his head. "What more is there to presume, going to some guys apartment that you don't know, full of alcohol." Tom smiled as he accepted her apology.

"Thanks, then why am I here?" Scully asked.

"This town has a harsh winter, I didn't want you falling down and freezing to death out there, I saw the way you looked at your husband that you love him greatly, I couldn't do that to anyone." Tom smiled.

"Do you think you can take me home?" Scully asked with a smile.

"Sure, and if there is anything you need to talk about, anything at all know I am here, lets just say I can be you're gay friend." Tom replied with a wink.

And so it seemed Scully had finally found a friend in Fort Nelson, even if he was mildly camp, she didn't care. For so long she had given up her friends for work and personal issues, but now she wasn't working for the FBI she could make friends and hopefully a lot more.

* * *

Tom pulled up outside the motel and went round to open Scully's door. At this point Scully couldn't get any more sober, but knew that Mulder would be able to smell the alcohol on her from a mile away.

"Thank you Tom." Scully gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We should do this again, with less drink and less awkward situations."

"Sure, now go get your man." Tom replied pointing to the Motel.

With no looking back Scully went up to the Motel door and knocked, from behind the door a policeman answered… what had happened to Mulder?

* * *

**Sorry to have left it on a cliffhanger, i was thinking this chapter was getting a little to long so i stopped. What will happen to Mulder?**  
**Please review if you like it, heck even if you didn't like it or if you loved it that much and you haven't already Favorited please do :)**


	10. The final truths

This chapter has taken longer then I had anticipated, i apologies for that.  
I'd like to thank all my followers whom alert and favorite this story, make me fee loved 3

**Dedication:** My stalker from Denmark, Sara. You rock girl.  
I'd also like to thank my continuous readers Missy-Annabella322, msralways and Kaslyna

* * *

Scully was scared for Mulder, had the FBI finally found them after so long, or had an old villain from the X-files traced them and hurt Mulder, Scully just didn't know.

"Where is he? Where is my husband? What happened here?" So many questions filled Scully mind, but before she could ask any more the officer grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Miss. You're going to have to calm down before we speak to you." The officer announced, towering in front of Scully.

"Just tell me where my husband is and what happened here." Desperation filling Scully's voice, but also anger. Scully tried barging past officers further into the apartment to see the full picture but before getting farther into the apartment an officer restrained her before she caused harm to herself or others. Then finally setting her down on the couch where she overheard a guy talking on the phone.

"We've got her – yes, she's had a little too much to drink – yes, other then that she's fine - you better get over here sharp, she's a little restless." That was it, the convocation was over and the man put the phone down. Scully stared over at him, wondering who on earth it could be on the other end of the line.

A million scenarios wandered Scully's mind, most of them lead to Mulder's final end, one or two lead a trap into Scully's end, but what they all seemed to have in common was the aspect of death. Scully finally had enough and held her head in her hands as she cried into them. She had no clue what was wrong or why they didn't talk to her, she just kept crying; even when she felt empty inside the emotions ran on a high, a mixed reaction of angst and the alcohol she had consumed hours before.

Scully felt a hand upon her shoulder, her head still buried in her hands she refused to look up into the face of just another police office, but when the hand on her shoulder refused to move Scully had no choice but to look up. Look up into the eyes of a ghost.

Mulder stood staring down at Scully, an unreadable emotion pondering on his face, Mulder's clouded eyes avoided Scully's gaze. Scully got to her feet, wrapping her arms around Mulder and placing her ear against his chest listening to the steady beat of his pumping heart.

"Thanks boys." Mulder smiled at the officers. "I'll take it from here."

"Remember that offer is still open." The older officer replied.

After the police officers went and the final taillight of the police cruisers drove away Mulder and Scully stood alone in the motel room.

Scully still had her head resting against Mulder's chest and Mulder arms were hung lightly around Scully's waist. Scully tried holding back the tears but they soon fell down her already damp cheeks.

Finally Scully spoke, a small whisper breaking into a shout. "You had me worried sick – they – they wouldn't tell me where you were or what was wrong – I presumed the worst!"

Mulder took a step back from Scully, staring down at her with disbelieving eyes. "I had YOU worried sick? YOU have the cheek to tell ME, I had YOU worried sick! YOU leave ME, to walk back to the motel on YOUR own – and four hours later – YOU STILL AREN'T BACK – AND I HAD YOU WORRIED SICK!" Mulder stood staring at Scully, an unfamiliar expression of fury on his brow and red tinged his cheeks. Mulder took a deep breath - in through his nose out through his mouth – trying to calm himself down, but doing so made things even worse. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T COLLAPSE INTO A DITCH and – AND DIED!" An another unusual weaker side of Mulder shone through all the shouting and the anger, he was crying, Scully had only seen Mulder cry a scarce amount of times, mainly to do with his sister but also that night when his mother committed suicide. "Or maybe I haven't been good enough for you and you decided to go off with another man and leave me for good."Mulder said lowering his voice a bit, calming himself ever so slightly.

Scully stared at him, ashamed and disappointed at herself.

"I'm so sorry." Scully cried, taking a step towards Mulder, who in turn took a step backwards.

"Where were you?" Mulder asked with a very intimidated tone.

"Listen – Mulder." Scully replied, avoiding eye contact at all cost as the fury built up inside Mulder.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Mulder shouted.

"This man, Tom, he – he found me crying on a park bench and – and took me to the pubs for a few drinks. I – I was angry at myself for the way I treated you, over a stupid car. So I had a few beers." Scully replied, her eyes welling up with tears, trying to mask the truth Mulder was already sniffing out.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mulder said more calm then he had expected.

"What?" Scully asked fully aware what he was asking.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?" Mulder asked again, this time a little more anger relinquished.

"What, why would you think that?" Scully asked, trying to divert the question for the second time.

"GOD DAMMIT SCULLY, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" This time Mulder lost his rag banging the wall with his fist, causing Scully to become a little frightened for the first time of Mulder.

"NO MULDER, I COULD NEVER DO THAT, NOT TO YOU, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, I COULNT DO IT." Scully shouted back. "Don't you get it Mulder, I love you, you and no one else, why even ask a question like that. Even when I was drunk beyond my own security I knew it was wrong, it was wrong to walk away and it was wrong of me to get drunk, don't you think I get that!" Scully shouting the last part, tears made themselves abundant down Scully's cheek, shouting all odds and insecurities at Mulder – he just stood there and stared back at Scully, cradling his fist.

For Scully the world felt like it was spinning past her – shaking her head to get life and her vision back into prospectus and onto focus. Scully felt a tight pain in her chest and a shooting pain behind her eye, the room span as Scully looked over to Mulder whom was looking at her with anticipation. Scully swayed a little before collapsing on the floor for the second time, this time she fell towards the right, smacking her head and chest against the corner of the coffee table, drawing blood on her forehead. Scully laid a bloodied heap on the floor and before long Mulder held Scully's hand, reassuring her that 'everything is going to be fine' and that 'the ambulance is on the way'.

* * *

A small gash on Scully's forehead bled more than Mulder had expected, by catching the corner of the table as she fell Scully was out stone cold. Mulder loomed over her, not leaving her side until the ambulance arrived. Checking her airways, breathing and circulation Mulder found that everything seemed to be fine and that he removed his shirt in order to dab away the blood oozing from her forehead. Although it seemed the fight put Mulder and Scully on tender hooks, it also seems that if anything was to jeopardise ones health the fight would end and love would restart. After five minutes sitting next to a lifeless Scully on the floor, Mulder began to get a little concerned. Scully was still lying unconscious on the floor, the wound on her forehead was still bleeding and her pulse was beginning to become a little thready. Mulder heard the sirens of the ambulance in the distance, getting up to open his door only to sit back down next to Scully again.

"Did somebody call for an ambulance?" A voice shouted.

"In here!" Mulder shouted back.

The paramedic was a young looking boy in his mid-twenties and Mulder was unsure that a boy could help Scully at all, let alone help anyone in trouble.

"Did you check her airways?" The boy asked placing his ear next to Scully's mouth.

"Yes, as soon as she fell, they seemed fine to me." Mulder replied in worry.

The young paramedic placed his ear above Scully's mouth again, then moved it down to her chest. "She has a Pneumothorax making it difficult for her to breath; I'm going to have to do a needle decompression in order to release the trapped air in the chest cavity." The young boy announce, causing Mulder to listen in shock at the thought of him knowing any of that stuff, but also the fact Scully was going to have needle placed in her chest to help her breath.

The young paramedic rummaged around his medical bag where he got a small needle and tube out. He unbuttoned Scully's top and felt carefully with his hand, placing the needle in her chest, which instantly released the pressure. After the major concern was taken care of the young paramedic attended to Scully's still bleeding head. "This seems like a nasty deep cut, were going to have to take her to the hospital to keep some observations on her and give her stitches, also she might have fractured her skull." The paramedic looked up and saw Mulder cradling his purpling hand. "Its also looks like you need an x-ray of that hand of yours."

"I didn't hit her, if that's what you're thinking." Mulder walked over to the plywood wall showing the young paramedic a massive crack where he had previously hit it.

The young paramedic raised a very much Scully like eyebrow, grabbing his radio. "Steve, this is Alan, were going to need the gurney in here ASAP we've have a woman in her early thirties unconscious I just preformed a decompression and her husband is here." A man replied instantaneously "I'll be there in a jiffy."

Mulder looked at the young paramedic, Alan.

"Early thirties?"Mulder asked his left eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, isn't she?" Alan replied, applying a compression to Scully's forehead.

"No, try 40 in two months." Mulder replied with a slight giggle.

"Wow, really she looks really good." Alan complimented.

"Under the blood and bruising, yeah, I keep her in good shape." Mulder replied with a wink.

A paramedic entered with a gurney presumably to be Steve and he walked over to Scully and carefully got her onto it. Steve got into the drivers seat whilst Alan stayed in the back with Scully and Mulder as they drove to the hospital.

As night turned into day clouds engulfed Fort Nelson, causing rain to fall onto the murky morning beneath. Mulder sat in the on the chairs outside Scully's hospital room, staring out of the window on the dismal peaks and valleys off in the distance. Mulder hadn't seen Scully since she had been brought in, that was a little over four hours ago.

* * *

_**Scully POV**_

I awoke with a stinging sensation to my forehead, a steady beep of a heart monitor echoed the room, I opened my eyes slowly only to reveal that I was in a hospital room and Mulder was nowhere to be seen. Had he left me over the argument? Did I really anger him that bad? I just didn't know. Guilt flushed my body and soul, making me feel limp and lifeless. What gave me the right to shout at him like that even when it was me in the wrong? The door opened; how I wish that it was Mulder staring at me from across the room, but instead I was stuck with a doctor in his mid to late fifties holding a clip board.

"Mrs. Butterton nice you see that you're finally awake, now whilst you were out stone cold we ran a few tests as a precaution."

I looked at him bewildered. "Precautions for what?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"Well you banged your head and chest pretty hard when you fell, the paramedic on scene had to use a needle decompression to relieve pressure on a Pneumothorax against your lung. We also feared that you might have fractured your Scull. In order to get a clear result we had to do an X-ray. We also talked to your husband and he told us that you had been getting dizzy spells and feeling sick lately." The doctor replied. "As a precaution of the x-ray we used an ultra-sound to be on the safe side."

I don't know what the expression on my face must have looked like from the doctors perspective, but was he really telling me what I though he was?

"Congratulations." The doctor announced a beaming smile on his face, passing me the photo of the ultra-sound, my ultra-sound.

A small foetus living inside me, after William I had convinced myself that he was a miracle child of which I would never get a second chance at. I stared blankly at the photograph in my hand, evidence that once again miracles do happen. Utterly speechless at the miracle I beheld in my hands, a tear fell down my cheek until it dropped silently and splash onto the unspeakable photo I clutched remorselessly in my hands.

"Shall I get your husband?" The doctor asked, the smile still beaming on his face.

"No." I replied in haste. I couldn't give Mulder the good new until I knew for certain nothing would come between this unborn child and life, getting his hopes up only to crush them again; I couldn't put anymore strain on this relationship.

I stared at the doctor, his smile had vanished and a stern look replaced, I'm sure it stunned him the reaction I gave him, most woman would tell their husbands about this kind of thing, but I fear that another loss could break this relationship we spent so long to build.

"I didn't for mean for that to come out so harsh and cold, but you see my husband a I lost a son two years back and he still blames himself, I can't put him through it again only to be shot down half way through, it would only tear him apart." I tried defending my case again the judgmental doctor.

In return the doctor gave me an apologetic half smile and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. From behind the closed door I could hear muffled voices of the doctor and the unmistakable voice of Mulder.

"I – to see her." Mulder muffle voice said angrily.

"- sorry - Sara – her rest." The doctor murmured.

"I need to see her, I need to apologise for some things I said, some accusations I made." For some reason shouting made the muffled voices clearer as I listened on in the hospital bed.

"As I said she needs her rest." The doctor replied.

Why was I being so heartless towards Mulder, I loved him more and more every day but it pained me to see Mulder get crushed again. The pain in my head was excruciating and so I pressed the button which sent an alert to the nurse telling her that I was I was in pain. A nurse rushed into my almost instantaneously and I could hear Mulder asking what was wrong, the guilt just kept building. Finally the nurse gave me something to ease the pain and help me sleep and I just fell into a dream.

* * *

**Mulder's POV **

I had an unspeakable pain in my chest, had Scully fainted because I shouted at her? I know it's a stupid question to ask but it feels that way, it always seems to feel like it is my fault.

I was sitting waiting for Scully, waiting for any news at all on why she had fainted. My only fear is that for some reason the cancer has returned and is going to take away the only person I love in this world, leaving me alone to fester. Scully is my life, my dream and now my passion, I have respect for her and at her like no other, a strong link in a chain that should remain.

My life was skimming in front of my very eyes, from the time Samantha was abducted to my parent's separation, seemingly all the bad stuff and none of the good. The fast forward seemed to stop on the moment Scully and I met, down in the basement placing pictures into my projector ready for the Oregon case. She stared down at me gracefully, a smile beneath her soft looking red lips and I knew from that moment it was going to be hard not bending her over my desk and making sweet passionate love to her. On the contraire it seemed our relationship grew more and I began to respect her as not just my partner but the woman she was. A few years flew by and now here we are, a little old and out of a job but as happy as ever, well except the whole hospital shenanigans. For so long I have wanted to pop the question and promise her a lifetime of happiness with me, who knows what the future holds. I wrote a poem dedicated to Scully and I plan on reading it to her when I finally get round to asking it.

_Scully, you're truly amazing  
__From my love you cannot spare  
__The sparkle in your eyes  
__The way I stop and stare_

_From the moment I met you  
__I knew it was fate  
__We belong together  
__It's never too late  
__  
So I've got a question  
__I'll get on one knee  
__Forever and ever babe  
__Will you marry me.  


* * *

_I promise that the next chapter will involve reunite Mulder and Scully with the unexpected visit from an old friend.  
If you like my story so far and you wish to continue to follow please Favorite or Alert, it means a lot to know people like my stories and also give me reviews i like  
to know what you guys thinks.


	11. The silvery castings of a blue moon

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected to update and I'm sorry but I was working on my new fanfiction which I have been planning for some time. This chapter has a little angst but it's more sweet and fluffy ^^. I think it is a good opening to the next chapter where old friends finally reunite, some people are getting kinda confused by this chapter... Scully hasn't waken up from her coma, its continued from the last chapter.**

**Dedication: My own personal shrink Sara (government patsy) read her stories, if you like mine hers are ten times better ^^**

**

* * *

**

Scully awoke groggily in her hospital bed, her head was pounding like a massive hangover and she felt nauseas, a mixture of concussion and morning sickness from her pregnancy. The hospital room was dark; the only light which illuminated it was the silvery castings of the moon glaring through the window. Scully examined the dark hospital room as her eyes adjusted to the light, well the lack of. She tried looking round without moving her head, avoiding at all cost to provoke her worsening thumping headache. The pain all over her body seemed to relinquish at the sight that was illustrated before her very eyes. Some time when Scully was out Mulder had disobeyed the doctor's orders and snuck into Scully's room, a vision of an angel as he fell asleep on a chair the moonlight dancing of his hair and his skin a silvery tint of a vision, positioned in a chair next to her bed. His body was leant forward and his head rest casually next to Scully's hand, his breath was slow and even proving that he was indeed asleep. Scully just looked at the sleeping Mulder, awing at the wonderful man in the chair, the romantic he was. As much as Scully wanted to awake the sleeping seraph laying next to her she could not bring herself to do so and instead stared down at him, avoiding any sudden movement which would wake him. Scully's hands were laid by her side and tried to soften her breathing through her bruised purpling chest in case Mulder were to stir and find Scully with a creepy smile on her face staring intently down at him. Scully must have been staring down at him for at least thirty minutes before Mulder started to stir and Scully started to panic, she couldn't face Mulder at this moment in time without revealing her secret and so lightly closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, leaning her head to the side away from Mulder. Scully felt Mulder move upright, she could feel his gaze examining her body and she knew his eyes were tired without looking at him. Mulder stood up; stretched slightly and walked over to the corner of the room, without any warning he punched the wall, worsening his already purpling knuckles on his right hand. Scully could feel movement in the corner of the room as Mulder slid down the wall in tears crying into the palm of his hands, trying to control his sudden emotional outrage. Mulder sat for five minutes, hunched with his knees against his chest, staring over at Scully only seemed to make things worse. Mulder finally got his feet and slowly shuffled towards the chair next to Scully, sat down with a quiet thud and leant forward, grabbing Scully's hand lightly and rubbing it softly between his thumb and index finger.

"It's all my fault Scully, I'm so sorry." Mulder cried, leaning into Scully's hand much like he did in the hospital back when Scully was fighting her cancer when he needed to confide in her.

As soon as Mulder placed his hand on Scully's she got chills up her spine, she wanted to tell Mulder everything and comfort him but instead remained frozen stiff, trying to wrap her head and heart around everything that was happening to her. What did it all mean?

Scully eventually fell back to sleep only to awake with the cold November sun blinding through the window, by the positioning of the sun it was roughly around 10am, later then she usually slept but what more was there to do in a hospital bed. Scully finally rolled over, pain still aching her stiff body. As she rolled over she noticed that Mulder had returned to his sleeping position with his head resting next to her hand. With the sudden movement Scully performed Mulder stirred awake, beaming at Scully with tired eyes.

Looking up Mulder saw that Scully was now awake. "Good Morning." He whispered sleepily.

"Good Morning." Scully replied, grabbing Mulder's hand and bringing it up towards her lips.

Mulder could see a hidden ache in her eyes but didn't want the pain to resurface; he didn't want Scully getting upset or angry, there is only so many times you can patch a broken heart.

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asked; trepidation in his eyes.

"Truth be told... I ache. My chest feels tight and my head is throbbing." Scully replied, the ache still present in her eyes.

"I'll get the nurse; they can give you some morphine for the pain." Mulder replied, starting for the door.

"NO! ... No, I'm fine; just making a fuss over nothing." Scully replied, knowing the effect of extended use of morphine whilst pregnant.

"It's not nothing Scully; I don't want you to be in pain, stop being stubborn and let me get the nurse." Mulder insisted, standing up and walking to the door, turning round to glace at his woman lying painfully in the bed, staring back at him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She replied, a smile arisen on her face.

"You came to work on the x-files." Mulder replied with a grin adding a little nod as confirmation.

Scully gave a nod also but stopped when she realised the pain in her head had returned twice as painful. Mulder continued to glance at Scully, smiling like a small child opening his presents on Christmas under the tree, Mulder finally snapped out of his daydream and walked out of the hospital room, returning five minutes later with a nurse in tow.

"Mrs. Butterton, Your husband here tells me you are still in a lot of pain; can you tell me what you are feeling?" The nurse replied. She was middle aged with short curly brown hair, a smile was apparent on her cheeks and her eyes were a warm comforting ash brown.

"Well, my chest feels a little tight but I know that is common after a Tension Pneumothorax but my head feels is really painful every now and again I get a throbbing in my head and down my face." Scully replied.

"Let me take a quick listen to your chest." The nurse walked over to Scully and placed her stethoscope against Scully's chest. "Breath in – and out – and in – and out again." The nurse then moved the stethoscope to the other side of her chest. "Breath in – and out – and in – and out again." She then moved it to Scully's back, listening to Scully's lower lung region. "Just twice more and were done. Breath in – and out – and in – and out again." Moving it to the other side "And in – and out – in again and out."

"What's the verdict doc?" Mulder asked standing close to Scully.

"It seems that the Pneumothorax is clear but there is still a little air trapped between the lung and the chest wall, if we're not careful this could turn into Pneumonia and so we need to keep you in for a few more nights to observe you and make sure that everything is okay for the said patients involved." The nurse smiled at Scully and Mulder then leaving.

"A few more days, we were supposed to move into the new apartment." Mulder sighed and grabbed Scully's hand, placing to her lips and giving it a kiss.

"I'm sorry Mulder." Scully looked back sincerely back at Mulder. "I know we wanted to decorate, but I guess we have to wait, why don't you go back to the motel rest up, shower and eat some food, then come back later, bring me the overnight bag from the closet and bring it for me." Scully added with a smile.

"Don't be sorry Scully, it wasn't your fault." Mulder replied sharply. "I don't want to leave your side, what would I do to myself if anything were to happen to you when I was gone?"

"I'll be fine Mulder; the doctor even said I was fine." Scully replied pulling Mulder in close, kissing him on the mouth and then pushing him away with a smile on her face.

Mulder looked at Scully with his puppy dog eyes. "Scully, you're such a tease." Mulder said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Come here then and I'll make it worth your while." Scully replied with a wink.

Mulder leant into Scully where their lips became adhere, Scully slipped her tongue past her lips and begged for access into Mulder's mouth and so Mulder opened his mouth slightly allowing Scully's tongue to enter and rejoice with his. Mulder was the first to pull away and gawk deeply into Scully's eyes a childish smile plastered on his face.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He finally said.

"Every single day." Scully replied.

"And don't you forget it." Mulder retorted with a wink. "I will go home for a few hours but that it."

"That's all I ask." Scully rejoined with a smile.

With a final goodbye kiss Mulder left the hospital and went back to the apartment.

Mulder returned to the hospital three hours looking refreshed with a clean shave and some new threads carrying the overnight bag for Scully. Mulder knocked on the door.

"Come in." Scully said.

Mulder opened the door, the carry case in his left hand with his right hand behind his back.

"What you got there?" Scully asked, knowing she was like a small child when it came to presents.

"Just a little something I thought you might like." Mulder pulled round a small gift bag and with a kiss he handed it to Scully.

Scully couldn't contain her excitement and with a quick shake she tipped the bag upside down and onto her lap a beautifully gift wrapped bag landed. Scully tilted her head to the side like a confused dog. "What is it Mulder?" She pleaded trying to pull off Mulder puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you open it up and see?" Mulder riposted.

Scully shook the box again this time listening more carefully, without much ado Scully ripped the paper off to reveal a small box, a smiled shone on Scully's face brighter then the sun and then she stared up at Mulder, her eyes lined with tears. Scully hesitated slightly but then opened the box, before he eyes a silver chain with the encryption 'Never give up on a miracle' was smiling up at Scully from the purple velvet box. Scully got it out the box and stared back at Mulder, a smile on his face as he looked back, her blue eyes shining a glimpse of grief masked by a new found happiness.

"Mulder..." was the only thing Scully managed to say before her throat started to close up and her eyes flooded over with tears.

"Don't you like it? I can take it back if you don't." Mulder said worriedly staring down at Scully crying.

"It's not that, I love it and I love you for getting it for me." Scully replied trying to hold back the tears.

"Then what is it?" Mulder replied, holding Scully's hand in comfort, showing that he was always there for her.

"The miracle I never gave up on I gave up." Scully replied bringing up the sore subject that was William.

"Scully, our son loved us; he loved you. Don't you like knowing that you gave him a better life even though it meant giving him up, you gave him a better future?" Mulder replied all the shrink session shining through as he became personal shrink.

"Yeah, I suppose." Scully inhaled looking down at the necklace in her hand. "Thank you."

Mulder gave Scully another smile and a nod, grabbing the necklace off Scully and placing it round her neck, the cool metal pressed against her warm skin.

As the long day ended and the sun set over the trees, the distant glow of a sunburnt orange fading to a mellow purple and then finally black. The stars gleamed down and the moon gleamed throughout the clod winter night, the silvery essence streaming the cold hospital room. Mulder sat watching the graceful Scully sleep and his eyes became heavy as he halted into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Please Review because I love what you guys think, it gets me writing the next chapter quicker if I know you guys like it. Like this story so far? Then why don't you Favourite or Alert, check out my other X-files Fanfictions.

**If you're wondering 'where is the next chapter...' I'm sorry to say that it will not be updated for a few more weeks, ATM i am in Florida and when I get back I have got a ton of school work to catch up for my GCSE exams :/ **


	12. The reunited suprise?

**I have some apologizing to do, 1) I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. 2)I'm sorry I had even considered stopping writing my fanfictions all together and 3) I'm sorry to Sara for being a complete and utter biatch to her even though she doesn't deserve it.**

**This chapter is continued from the last, you have not missed anything and no, Scully does not awake from her coma yet... but Reyes and Doggett are. ^^ Happy readings.**

* * *

The days slowly past but eventually the day came where Scully could finally leave the hospital. Scully was standing in her hospital room fully clothed ready to leave, a night bag dangling from her left hand down by her side. She was gazing at the hospital room which revealed to her a miracle she could only dream of, a miracle that had to remain secret until she knew it wouldn't ruin what she and Mulder already had. Scully stared at the bland white walls she had gotten used to, the bed which had been most comfort in time of discontent and pain and the window which faced the peaks and valleys off in the distance, the window which brought in beautiful moonlight when the sun finally set over the mountains in the distance. Mulder was outside talking to the doctor whilst Scully said the little goodbye to the hospital room; she was in her own little daydream, this was until the door finally opened.

"Time to go Scully!" Mulder said poking his head through the gap in the door.

"Just a sec." Scully replied, inhaling the final scents of the room.

Mulder grabbed the overnight bag from Scully and headed out the door, leaving Scully alone in the room again. A lone tear fell from Scully's cheek and splashed down silently onto the blue lino below as she placed her hand onto her abdomen, whispering a silent 'thank you' to either god or whoever let this miracle come about. With a last smile and a gaze around the hospital room Scully finally opened the door and left the room, switching off the light behind her as she left.

As Scully left the room she noticed Mulder was speaking to a young nurse, a flirtatious gleam in his emerald eyes. Scully didn't want to think about it but she couldn't stop '_Was he losing interest after all this time?' _

Scully didn't want to lose Mulder after all they had been through together and with a second chance with a miracle child she didn't want to blow it and so tried to prove she still wanted him. Scully walked up beside Mulder and grabbed his hand, Mulder seemed a little alarmed at first but seeing it was Scully he became relaxed again and beamed a heart melting smile down at her, giving her a little peck on the cheek.

"You must be the lucky wife." The young nurse smiled.

"Yes...Yes I am." Scully replied a little more callus then she had anticipated. "Sara Butterton." Scully held out her hand for a respectable handshake.

"Oh you're the patient that was in room 403." The nurse shook Scully hand in return then releasing. The nurse closed her eyes at a sign of deep thought and then opened them before reciting Scully's notes. "Rushed in early Monday morning after a fall, unconscious on scene with a laceration to the forehead and deep bruising to the chest and head, Pneumothorax found by a paramedic and a needle decompression done on scene. Scan and test show no fracture or bleed but show us that you are six..."

"You remembered all that, you can go far as a doctor." Scully interrupted before the nurse got a chance to finish.

"You think so." The nurse replied with a chuffed smile on her face opening her eyes wide and simply shrugging.

"I know so." Scully retorted, getting the nurse further away from what she was about to say. "Can we leave now, the sooner I leave this hospital the better?" Scully addressed Mulder with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Hun." Mulder replied with another peck. "Well it was nice meeting you Jemma." Mulder gave the nurse a simple smile as Mulder and Scully finally left the hospital.

Jemma smiled back remembering what she was just saying and whispered to herself the final part. "Weeks pregnant."

Mulder and Scully strolled slowly out into the hospital car park, fingers entwined as they walked out of the front door leading to the car park. They both got hit by a sheet of ice cold air as they left the heated hospital, effecting Scully the worst because she was isolated in a warm hospital room for the last few nights and Mulder had come accustom to the freezing mornings waking up alone. Mulder could see that Scully was suffering from the cold and although it was a little stroll to the car he dropped the overnight bag he was carrying and took off his jacket, placing it loosely over Scully's shoulders. Scully looked up at Mulder with warm thanking eyes, leaning up on tip toes to give him a warm heat stimulating kiss. The cold wind lapped on Mulder's warm face as he and Scully made their way to the car, when the car was finally in sight Mulder rummaged around his pocket and pulled out the car keys, with a simple press of a button the lights flashed twice and the doors unlocked. Mulder lead Scully over to the passengers' side and opened the door for her, making sure she was in before shutting it behind her and with no haste ran round and jumped into the drivers' side plunging the keys into the ignition then finally turning the heat on full. Mulder sat shivering in the drivers' seat his hand outstretched in front of the heater and Scully looked on shivering slightly as well.

"Got a sleeping bag?" Scully teased, resurfacing a memory of her and Mulder in Florida.

"Am I getting lucky?" Mulder replied with a smile, shivering more then before.

"Mulder you're freezing, come here." Scully opened her arms as Mulder leant his head on Scully's still bruised chest and she rubbed his back, a desperate attempt to warm him up.

Mulder looked up at Scully as she tried to warm him, leaning up he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her backward he leant across her and kissed her with more passion.

"I've missed this." Mulder groaned before returning his lips back to Scully's attention, caressing her leg with his hands.

Mulder started moving his hands slowly up to Scully's torso and unzipping the thick jacket he had given to her, warming her small body beneath it, sparks lighting up wherever his hand touched, eventually settling for her breasts. Mulder pressed deeper into their kiss, iron coursing through Scully's lips as he pushed his tongue through them, Scully granting access as soon as his tongue touched her lips greeting his tongue with hers moaning sweetly into their heat mesmerising kiss. With the couple too interested in each other they didn't seem to notice the windows had steamed up from the heat between them, which meant they didn't notice the security guard walking over to their car.

"Hello..." The security guard tapped on the window with his flashlight.

"Fuck!" Mulder whispered to Scully, quickly zipping up the jacket Scully was wearing and returning to his seat. With a quick fluff of his hair Mulder quickly rolled down the window.

"Officer, what can I do for you?" Mulder asked a little flushed.

"Well I got a call that an officer down at the station who says that two FBI agents are at the airport awaiting your arrival." The office replied sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Oh shit! Reyes and Doggett are expecting us, this whole hospital shenanigans has completely made us lose track of time." Scully replied from over in the passengers' seat face palming herself.

"Thank you officer..." Mulder paused looking at the officer standing by his window.

"Officer Jennings." The officer replied.

"Well then thank you Officer Jennings but my wife and I need to get to the airport pronto." Mulder pulled the gear box into reverse and smiled kindly at officer Jennings.

"That's alright Mr Butterton." He replied to Mulders smile as Mulder reversed and pulled out of the parking space.

Mulder sped out of the car park and down the highway trying with all his might to reach the airport as quickly as he could... within the law that was.

Scully clutched tightly onto her seat as Mulder weaved in and out of cars on the highway, making screeching noises as they closely passed a lorry or a motorbike. "Slow down, you're going to kill us." She cried.

"What's up Scully? You've lost your speedy live fast die young charisma." Mulder chuckled.

"Well now were free from the FBI, I'd rather live thank you, so slow down!" She yelled back, still tightly gripping her chair as Mulder passed the 90mph gauge on the speedometer... so much for sticking to the law.

Cars were just a flicker out the window as they passed a sign for the airport. "Mulder, the airport is up on our left, get off at the next junction." Scully insisted.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Mulder grunted as he approached the ramp. When they reached the traffic lights at the top of the hill Mulder pulled right after spotting a sign for the airport.

As soon as they approached the airport the planes seemed almost on top of them, pulling up to the pick up point they noticed Reyes and Doggett standing like popsicles as the snow fell steadily from the blackened sky.

As the car pulled up Scully basically jumped out, even before the vehicle was stationary and Mulder was parked properly. Scully ran quickly over to Reyes with open arms until she noticed something and stopped.

"Monica... You're... You're pregnant, congratulations." Scully smiled sweetly, giving Reyes a welcoming hug.

"Hello to you as well Dana." Reyes replied.

"And who's the lucky guy?" Scully asked, the suspense killing her.

Finally Mulder had granted them with his presence and Doggett and Reyes looked at him.

"Fox, you're looking rather hansom." Reyes complimented whilst Doggett held out his hand. "Mulder." He simply nodded and Mulder shook his hand and nodded back "Doggett".

After the reunion between Mulder and Reyes and Doggett, Mulder finally noticed that Reyes was pregnant. "So who's the lucky guy?" Mulder asked, repeating Scully's earlier question.

Scully's suspense was killing her as she raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Well, it's none other then..." Reyes paused dramatically.

"Walter Skinner's child." She finished.

There was an awkward silence between the old friends as Mulder looked at Scully and so fourth.

"Well that... great." Mulder finally replied in shock more than anything.

Doggett and Reyes chuckled and both hit Mulder and Scully lightly on the arm.

"You really think I would have a child with Skinner?" Reyes asked sceptically.

"Well..." Mulder relied.

"It's John's." Reyes replied happily, lifting her hand and showing a whacking great stone on her engagement finger to Mulder and Scully. Doggett smiles contently as Mulder and Scully peered up at him, a proud father and husband smile.

* * *

**As I said before, sorry i haven't updated sooner but now I'm back, you should be getting and update for this every two weeks**. 


	13. The hospital room

_I'm back with an update! I don't know when my next one will be because of some exams coming up, but hopefully it won't be too far away. _

_This chapter is back to the hospital where Scully is in her coma, Mulder is expressing his POV. Hope you like it.__**  


* * *

Mulder POV**_

It's been days now, the stubble on my chin has grown again into a beard, no matter how hard I try; it always seems to find me, much like the pain pumping through my veins, which I feel in my heart, body and soul. Scully is my shining star and I am her three wise men; following her close behind, leading me into the light, a path of greatness, without her I am lost. Every second of the day my body aches, the pain radiating from me like uranium. I love Scully with my life; she is my life. In our whole relationship I would not change one thing except this, I would happily change places with her, me lying limp in a hospital bed instead of her, and most of all save the baby Scully had conceived, who cares what would happen to me, as long as Scully had a child to utter the words 'I love you Mom' and share the love, only ever expressed to a child, who really would care? Why must I walk away from the accident barely harmed, when the whole world decides to crumble around Scully, losing that miracle child, how? Why? Why would god place a child in the womb only for it to be stripped from its mother, a mother none the less that has already lived through hell?

When my dearest Scully wakes up... no... If my dearest Scully wakes up, I cannot bear to think how she would feel, knowing that her miracle child had been snatched from her womb, the last fragments of a dream, shattered. What would you do, or feel, knowing that the last strands of hope have been taken, leaving you now empty? Losing William was hard enough for Scully, but now, knowing that she had lost a second miracle child, it would surely tear her apart. Who would know how she would cope knowing that her child had died, miscarried? Perhaps I won't tell her that she was pregnant, maybe she didn't know about it, there is no need to spread more grief then which is due, is there?

I sit at this bedside night and day, waiting, waiting for a sign that perhaps her strength had overpowered the coma, that she will open her eyes and utter, 'I love you.' I just sit and wait, wait for any sign of improvement, for her to wake up, nothing. The doctors try to reassure me that she will wake up soon; but for once in my life, I fail to believe that this is a battle Scully will easily concur, I'm forever losing hope, draining out of my body like water in a bath, eventually I will drain empty, just a soulless shell waiting from death to swoop down upon me. Why must the only woman I have ever brought myself close enough to truly love, end up being at the brink of death, the woman I live and breath for is going to die, and I can't help in anyway. Maybe it's time to throw in the towel and join her.

I open my eyes, the room coming into focus as I blink sleepily. Again, again I had fallen asleep in the same old lousy hospital chair, waiting for Scully to finally wake up, but again, she hadn't. My lifeline is running thin and I feel that only a strand of hope is left inside of me. My eyes focus upon a lifeless, motionless shape on the bed, Scully. I stand up and stretch slightly, walking over to the blind, twisting, twisting to reveal the sun beaming brightly over the trees in the distance, life dances through the window as death waits in here, the time must be around 9am. This is confirmed as I peer down at my broken watch face on my wrist, spatters of dried blood encrusted on the face, a reoccurring reminder of the last couple of days of being indeed real. I pull the chair over from its usual shadowed space in the corner of the room so that it now resides facing Scully. I sit down and stare and the pale skeletal structure which was once a perfectly happy human, the now sunken cheekbones evident of the pain and suffering her body had embowered these past few days, resembling less and less of Scully each day. I grab Scully's hand and put it to my lips, her ice hands smoulder beneath my fire lips as I place a kiss upon it then keep my lips there to linger a little longer.

"Scully, it's me." I clear my throat with a cough. "I love you Scully, please come back to me." I pause as a solemn tear glides down my cheek but I cease to wipe it away. "I love you so much Scully, please come back to me, please. What will I do if you leave me alone in this world? I think I would have to join you wherever you go, so that we can be together for eternities more, forever. Just pop a cap in my head and I'd be done. I'd be with you." I pause at the thought of suicide as the only other option, more tears streaming steadily down my cheeks.

"Don't leave me Scully, please don't leave me, come back Scully, come back to me and our life together." More and more tears protrude down my cheeks and splash down on Scully's hand which my lips have now clutched themselves to, as I have another emotional breakdown whilst I beg for Scully to return to me. I finally give in to the tiredness which has struck my body ever since the accident, perhaps still of shock I'm not sure, what I am sure of is that without Scully, my life would be an emptiness. I place my head next to Scully's hand and finally close my eyes, since the accident all I ever want to do is sleep, I'm just always so god damn tired, I ache all over, all I ever seem to do it sleep...

_**Scully POV **_

I lay motionless in this bed for what feels like forever. I'm starting to lose hope, days feel like years as I lay unable to move or speak in this hospital bed, unable to respond to Mulder's cries late at night and most of all, wrap my arms around him and comfort him in this great time of woe. It's tearing me apart, knowing Mulder is an emotional train wreck whilst I just lay here, listening, not being able a step in and lie to him 'Everything is going to be okay'. I say lie to him, because deep down I can feel myself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, I fear that at some point I will not return and fully circum to it.

I am obvious to the movement in my surroundings, I can tell that Mulder is now awake, doing that cute stretch he does every time he has ever woken up but because my eyes are welded shut, I cannot see him and he has no clue of me being semi-conscious. I feel like I am stuck in a small dark box, there is not enough room to move and all I see is darkness, but I am able to hear everything going on. Mulder walks over to the blinds, I can hear him twisting them so that they are open, and he sighs slightly. Knowing that Mulder is in great pain is killing me inside; he is the only reason that I have for deciding not to fully circum to the darkness. I hear the scraping of what seems to be a chair and then it stops just a quickly as it started, Mulder sits down. I lay here awaiting something, hopefully he will talk, I love it when he talks to me, and I wait.

I feel a light tingling on my hand, and I hear the sound of a kiss, never before had I felt this, wherever Mulder seemed to touch me I get a tingling sensation over my body. My heart leaps into my throat as Mulder begins to talk, to me.

"Scully, it's me... I love you Scully, please come back to me." I try Mulder, lord knows I try.

"I love you so much Scully, please come back to me, please. What will I do if you leave me alone in this world? I think I would have to join you wherever you go, so that we can be together for eternities more, forever. Just pop a cap in my head and I'd be done. I'd be with you." I can't believe Mulder was saying this, he would commit suicide because of me, I can't let him do it, I need to try, try to get back to him, a tingle on my arm told me that Mulder was now crying, he does it a lot, I wish I could cry with him.

"Don't leave me Scully, please don't leave me, come back Scully, come back to me and our life together." Mulder, I love you so much. I could never leave you, never, I will try, try and try again, I will find a way, a way to get back to you. Please don't cry Mulder, I'm here; I just wish you could hear me.

I sit thinking in the darkness for some time, Mulder, I think, has fallen asleep and so I join him, falling in the darkness once more.

* * *

_Please review, I love to know what you guys think. ^-^ Happy new years. _


	14. The renewal of old times

_It's another chapter after so long... sorry to those people who follow but I've had a lot on my plate. I'm planning on finishing it soon.  
_**This chapter is following on from the chapter 12, bring on Reyes and Doggett! **

* * *

Scully stood in shock, her mouth open catching flies. Although Scully had always felt the connection between Doggett and Reyes she didn't think anything would ever come from them (much like she thought about her and Mulder actually, but that turned out well). She believed that the term of such magnetism between two people was called a 'soul-mate', two people brought together in the eyes of God in order to better the lives of the said couple involved. Scully was not always a firm believer in the concept of 'soul-mates' but since she met Mulder and their relationship blossomed into something described solely as beautiful so did the span of her beliefs. Mulder was the Romeo to her Juliette, Price Albert to her Victoria, but most of all the Mulder to her Scully. Not only was he the father of William and their unborn child but he was the man that she loves with her heart, body and soul. A destiny to be pursuit by two people, a lifetime of happiness, no matter about the ups and the down but a love so strong that only death could take away the pure ecstasy of their happiness together.

"That's Amazing!" Scully finally replied with a gleaming smile on her face right into her eyes. "So how did he do it?" She asked with the very intrigued Scully look upon her face.

"Well John was very romantic. He took me out to this wonderful Mexican restaurant in the centre of town. During the main course he gathered the mariachi band around the table and got onto one knee, pulling out the ring from his pants pocket. I could tell he was nervous but then he whispered the four little words which could change your life. '_Will you marry me?_' Of course I said yes and so everyone in the restaurant applauded, I was so ecstatic I couldn't manage another bite of my dinner, butterflies dancing around in my stomach. Three weeks later I find out I'm pregnant. This year was almost perfect." She sighed.

"Almost perfect?" Scully replied a little bewildered.

"Well of course you and Mulder weren't there to enjoy our celebrations." Reyes replied smiling. Scully gave Reyes a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"So, how far along are you?" Scully asked looking down at the swell of Reyes' pregnant stomach.

"Twenty-eight weeks today." Reyes retorted sharply, rubbing her stomach and smiling. "We didn't want to tell you over the phone, we thought it would be much better to tell you in person.

After a few more 'congratulations' all four of them got into the new Saab. Reyes sat in the back with Scully whilst Doggett rode shot-gun up front with Mulder. They all had a little catch up session (mostly Reyes and Scully whilst Mulder and Doggett talked mostly about sport).

Finally Mulder took one of his hands off the wheel and offered his hand to Doggett "Congratulations!" Mulder smiled as Doggett took Mulder's hand with his in return.

"Thank you Agent Mulder." Doggett replied.

Mulder wrinkled his face a little. "Drop the Agent, Doggett. It's just plain old boring Fox Mulder now, mate." Mulder sighed in dismay.

Doggett shrugged back at him, in his eyes he will always be Agent Fox Mulder, the man he tried looking for when abducted by aliens, the man discovered dead only to become alive again, the biggest X-files of them all. He though for a while and finally spoke, "So Mulder how has life been treating you and the misses?" He asked.

"You know; the usual. It has its ups and its downs." Mulder said as he leant a little closer to Doggett listening from the passenger seat. "Mostly it's down." Mulder whispered adding a cheeky wink to show that he was joking about.

"I heard that!" Scully shouted from the back seat, her arms automatically crossed with the 'hmph' expression on her face.

"You know I'm only joking, cutie patootey." Mulder glanced at her in the wing-mirror.

"Of course I do, Poopey-head." Scully replied wrinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out.

In the back of the car Reyes and Scully were deep in conversation (that was of course before they were rudely interrupted).

"How is the apartment coming along, Dana?" Reyes asked.

"It hasn't' yet." Scully replied bluntly.

"How comes?" Reyes retorted with a captivated look upon her face, a little baffled, a week ago they were all up for it now, nothing.

"Actually – for the past few days I've actually been in the hospital. I fainted and hit my head; I was out stone cold for a few hours." Scully answered with a shrug though Reyes' mouth was hanging open in shock. "Don't worry; I came out lightly with a mild concussion and a small abrasion on my forehead." Scully tried to relieve Reyes by lifting up the hair to show the minor abrasion on her head but at this point Doggett had caught wind of the convocation and had turned around to also take a look at Scully.

"They kept you in for a few days, isn't that a little over the top for a concussion, I mean, a day yeah I can see why, but a few day?" Reyes questioned.

"It was to make sure that everything was fine with the..." Scully paused, remembering that she had not told Mulder of the miracle which had taken place. She took a deep breath and coughed, starting her sentence over. "It was to make sure everything was fine with me... I mean I told them about the cancer and so they ran a few more tests and they thought that I might have fractured my skull as well, better safe then sorry." She saved her ass, covering a lie with another lie.

Reyes and Doggett nodded, accepting the truth which Scully masked with a lie.

There was an awkward silence in the car for a little while until Mulder spoke a little confused.

"Doggett – I thought that you were driving up here with our stuff..."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you. Well in Monica's predicament of her being pregnant and all as well as her bladder being the size of a pea and having to pee every half hour, we thought it best we get the plane up here instead of driving four days to get here and so we have a trusted friend to bring up your stuff. He is 100% trusted and he is driving a truck up with your belongings in it, he will get here around noon tomorrow."Doggett announced.

"Okay." Mulder replied, he was anxious because he didn't know whether he could trust the mysterious 'trusted' man or not with the wellbeing of their lives. Mulder sometimes doubted Doggett but after saving his ass on more then one occasion Mulder felt he deserved a little more gratitude. Yes the shadow of doubt still lingered in the air but Mulder ignored them.

The journey back to the motel room seemed to be taking forever but not long after had Mulder thought that, that he saw the comforting green neon 'Freedom Wolf motel' sign illuminating the blackened Canadian night sky. As soon as the car was parked in their designated bay Doggett hopped out of the car and ran round to open Reyes' car door. "John I'm pregnant, not incapable!" Mulder heard Reyes utter; Doggett just smiled and helped her none the less.

Whilst Doggett and Reyes went to book a room Mulder and Scully waited for them in their own motel room. Standing looking at Mulder with a heartfelt compassion Scully walked over to him and pressed her lips deep upon his, he didn't know what had hit him, but at the same kissed back.

"Scully, you animal!" Mulder giggled as he held Scully close, gripping her close to his chest.

Scully peered up into his forgiving deep green eyes and she was swimming. "No matter what happens in the future Mulder, I love you!" Scully clutched him, brining herself closer into his chest.

"What's wrong Scully?" Mulder asked the worry imminent in concerned eyes.

"Nothing, Mulder." Scully riposted.

"Come on now Scully. We tell each other everything right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts Scully."

"Well the doctors – they say – they say that I..." _Knock knock knock. _

Mulder looked at Scully intently but before she could respond there was another knock on the door. Mulder walked over to it, a frown had now appeared on his face because Scully had just been interrupted to what she was just about to say, but at the door stood Reyes and Doggett and so Mulder masked on a smile.

"Well we're going to hit the hay I think. Perhaps get ahead of things tomorrow." Doggett said.

"That's fine. I was thinking perhaps you and I could go paint the new apartment tomorrow whilst the ladies stay here or go into town. What d'you think?" Mulder replied.

"Sound great." Reyes interrupted. "Give us a bit more time to catch up on old wives tales an' all."

"Well goodnight Mulder." Doggett and Reyes said in unison.

"Goodnight and congratulations again." Mulder praised the happy couple and they walked off.

Mulder went back inside the motel room to finish the conversation which Doggett and Reyes (unknowingly) interrupted, but Scully was know where to be seen.

Truth be told that Mulder was getting a little frustrated and angry at Scully for not telling him sooner, not that he knew now anyway but he wanted to. Mulder walked around the motel looking for Scully. Not in the bedroom, living room or kitchen... suddenly Mulder heard some retching from the bathroom and cautiously went to knock on the door.

"Scully? Are you alright?" Mulder asked concerned.

Scully unlocked the bathroom door and Mulder walked in, her eyes were a sunken mallow and her skin had lost pigmentation, he eyes were glassy as she cried in pain.

"I'm sorry Mulder; it's a side-effect of the concussion." '_More like the side-effect of me being pregnant.'_ Scully retorted just before she blew more chunks down the toilet. Mulder knelt on the floor beside her, grabbing her hair with one hand and rubbing the small of her back with the other, his anger had subsided as it always did when Scully was in pain.

He whispered "I love you" softly into Scully's ear and she smiled at him through gritted teeth in return.

* * *

**Enjoy it? Well please favorite, alert of even review. I love to know what you guys think. **


	15. Cherry Waffles

**So I have a new chapter here, sorry it's kind of short. I will update soon, I promise **

* * *

Mulder and Scully awoke just as the sun began to beam low through the shutters, the burst bellowed beautifully in the cold morning. Mulder awoke first, but; instead of getting up, he merely rested upon his hand which was perched up by his elbow and watched the beauty that was Scully sleeping. She murmured words of gibberish her and there and her body twitched and moved unconsciously, all Mulder could do was just watch his beautiful woman sleep.

Ten or twenty minutes passed without any interruption of Mulder's innocent gazing, which was until Scully began to stir.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Scully asked breaking the silence through still closed eyes.

"Absolutely!" Mulder replied leaning forward with a good morning kiss which he passed onto Scully's lips, she nonchalantly kissed back.

"Mmm – Good morning." She yawned, finally opening her blissful blue eyes. Mulder had noticed that Scully seemed at peace with this place – Fort Nelson – her eyes were not tired anymore; it was as if after all that running they had finally found a place to call home, again.

"Good morning." Mulder replied staring harmoniously at Scully with a heartfelt grin. "Are you feeling better?" He finally asked; remember the previous night of puking, yet still placing his lips upon hers for another kiss.

"I am now." Scully replied, greeting Mulder's tongue with her own and they innocently fooled around.

"You are definitely feeling better." Mulder chuckled before leaning over to tickle Scully.

"M-Mulder – Stop – Hahaha – It – ahahaha – Now – hahah!" Scully giggled frantically, however; Mulder would not subside, he only seemed to do it more. "Mulder – ahahaha – Stop it! – stop – ahaha – it – hahaha – please!" Scully's laughter subdued as the severity of her cries increased, a twinge echoes across her stomach and she had felt this feeling before. "Mulder – Stop – I'm gonna'!" She reached half-heartedly for the make-do puke bin beside her bed and heaved into it.

Mulder took his hands from Scully and looked at her alarmed. "Scully, are you, okay?" He asked, guilt invading his mind.

"Don't worry about me, Mulder. I'm fine." Scully lied trough gritted teeth as her stomach rang with pain. She sat with her legs dangling off the bed and he sick bucket rested upon her thighs.

Mulder stood up and walked around to Scully's side of the bed – where she was sitting – and dropped to his knees staring up at Scully helplessly. Scully stared back with half and eye, hoping that he would not discover the facade that she was hiding, her eyes blue pools as the tears began to fill them, her face was suddenly sunken and the corners of her mouth were curved downwards. Mulder grabbed one of Scully's hands with his own and stared her directly into the blue pools she called eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them.

"Scully, are you sick?" He asked, fright written on his brow and deep in his eyes.

"Ill as in how, Mulder?" She replied cautious not to step on eggshells.

"C- Cancer. It – It hasn't come back, has it Scully? " He asked, his eyes slowly filling with tears as he could not contain his emotions much longer, he looked away from Scully fearing the answer.

"No – no – no. Do you think I would have kept it from you if I had?" She said trying to comfort him, her eyes too spilling over with fresh tears.

Mulder got off from his knees and perched himself on the bed next to Scully, he burrowed his head into Scully's breast and listened to the steady beat of her heart as he silently wept to himself. Scully wrapped her arms around his body and began stroking his hair, fighting every inch of her not to tell Mulder. After what felt like an hour Mulder finally lifted his head and looked into Scully's eyes with his emerald puppy ones.

"I – I just don't know what I'd do with without you here fighting next to me, Scully." He murmured in a whisper.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Mulder, I promise you and nothing is going to happen to me, I'm going to be with you forever, no matter what." She smiled half a concealed smile.

"I want to hold you in my arms forever, Scully." Mulder smiled bleakly.

"And you will. I promise that there is nothing wrong with me." She tried to convince Mulder with her eyes as she stared deeply into his. "Okay, now that we have sorted that out, would you like some waffles?" She smiled as she tilted her head toward the kitchen.

"Waffles sound great." He replied, passing a kiss onto her lips as the sign that he believed Scully. "I think that I am going to have a shower, I'll be five minutes." He smiled without any true reinforcement.

"Sure thing, what flavour do you want?" Scully replied rubbing off the bluntness Mulder seemed to pass her over with.

"Surprise me." He said unenthusiastically.

Scully was tearing herself apart inside, on one hand she wanted to tell Mulder with all her heart that they were going to get a second chance with another miracle child, however; the most part wanted to keep it a secret – even if it meant aching a little bit inside for a while where she knew Mulder was losing trust in her. She would rather that then disappoint him once again, William meant everything to him, it was his only real family left in the world and it was Scully's fault that he was gone, the chance that he was growing up never knowing who his true parents were, even though they love him with all their hearts just tore Scully apart. Scully could tell that she has the facial expression of pure disgust on her face and as Mulder turned around to glance Scully one last look in the eye before he showered, he could see it there, buried in her eyes : her dishonesty.

However much Mulder tried to hide the sinking feeling in his heart as the warm shower traipsed down his back; he could not, he couldn't shake the feeling, that she was lying somehow, whether it be about the cancer returning or something else... maybe something did happen with Tom that she is so ashamed about that she could not trust to tell him – even though they told each other everything. Maybe she was just getting sick of him, maybe she found a new man in Tom, the tall handsome multi-colour eyed boy who seemed to adore Scully profoundly. His mind began reeling in deep thought as the water tricked onto his hair and spilled over his body...

_Knock knock knock – _went the bathroom door. Mulder turned the knob of the shower to 'off' and hollered out. "Yeah?"

"Mulder, are you coming out soon, your waffles are getting cold." Scully shouted as she popped her head into the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be out in a minute." Mulder exclaimed.

"Okay." Scully replied before exiting the bathroom and closing the door. She walked into the kitchen and felt overrun by hormones and an all matter of emotions that she simply just faced the counted pretending to do something when really she just simple broke down into silent tears. From the kitchen Scully could here Mulder switch off the shower, which meant that she had to try and subside her crying before Mulder comes into the kitchen and figures something is up. Not a minute later passed – as she suspected – Mulder appeared in the kitchen with a towel tucked around his waist and water droplets were still vacant on the surface of his skin. Scully was still turned away from him and so made the excuse of switching on the kettle, luckily the cups were in a cupboard above her head and so seamlessly, she made Mulder a mug of warm Joe, this was along with trying not to look Mulder in the face, in case he were to notice that she had been crying again.

Mulder stood at the doorway staring at Scully for a while but eventually sat down and began to eat his –now cold - waffles at the breakfast table. What Mulder didn't realise was that he had been standing in the shower thinking for the good part of twenty minutes. He picked up his fork and dug into the waffle and shovelled it into his mouth. "Mmm – Cherry!" He exasperated.

"Yeah." Scully bravely uttered, still facing away from Mulder.

Mulder scooped the last mouthful of cherry waffles into his mouth and finally stood up and placed his dirty dishes into the sink. He noted that Scully has stopped moving and that she was just staring with a blank stare at the wall in front of her. He walked slowly up behind her and wrapped his arms carefully around her, this seemed to startle Scully slightly as the muscles in her body tensed up defensively.

"I'll give a penny for them." Mulder enquired with an old English saying.

"It's nothing, I guess that I'm just a little tired and my head is pounding a little, I'm fine, Mulder." She replied trying to avoid it as much as she could.

"Is – Is that why you have been crying?" Mulder asked.

"You – you notice, then, huh?" Scully replied in embarrassment.

"I heard you sniffling." Mulder replied point blank.

"I guess it's been why I have been crying and..."

"And what?" Mulder interrupted.

"And the thought that you didn't trust me this morning, I guess it cut me a little raw. I don't know, it just seems lately, since my encounter with Tom, you seem – withdrawn. "

"'WITHDRAWN'? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY AT YOUR BEDSIDE IN THE HOSPITAL, BUT I WANTED TO – I – ME, WITHDRAWN !"

Scully couldn't help herself but to suddenly start crying again, that was until they received a knock on the door. In all the angst, they had completely forgotten that Doggett and Reyes were coming to make plan for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So what do you think, have I lost my special touch? I think I might have. Please review what you think! **


	16. Trust

"I'll be right there!" Mulder shouted to the door hoping Reyes and Doggett would hear.

Scully ran without another thought into the bathroom devoid of telling Mulder another word. She had to try and pretend that she was preoccupied in the shower in order to avoid any questions that might have been brought up in the relevance of her crying, and Scully just didn't want to answer them, fearing the truth would spill and Mulder would no longer trust her, more so then he did already.

When Mulder realised that Scully wasn't going to show her face any time soon he haphazardly approached the door and opened it. Waiting on the other side with eager smiles of their faces stood a heavily pregnant Reyes, and Doggett, despite the freezing temperature.

"Good morning!" Reyes smiled rather chipper.

"_If you say so." _Mulder replied callously under his breath. "Good Morning. Scully is in the bathroom at the moment. Give me a minute to chuck on some clothes, and if you are interested, we can go down to the diner for breakfast and get Scully to join us down there when she is a little more – occupied." Mulder spoke less then enthusiastically.

"That sounds great!" Reyes replied shivering slightly in the cold.

"Come in out of the freezing cold." Mulder insisted, feeling stupid that he had not suggested it earlier even though the heavily pregnant Reyes was freezing.

Reyes and Doggett entered the motel room and stared around briefly before heading over to the couch and settling down.

"I will be right back." Mulder stated before rushing out of sight and into the bedroom. He sound some crumpled up jeans on the floor from the night before and picked a shirt and sweater from the closet and hurriedly put them on. In his bedside drawn he found an old receipt and a pen and he quickly scrawled upon it: _'Doggett, Reyes and I have gone down to the diner for some breakfast, come down when you are ready, see you soon. P.S: We will talk more about what happened later. M.' __He placed the note onto the dressing table - where Scully sat daily to get ready –, grabbed his socks and a pair of old 'Chuck Taylor' sneakers from the closet and headed out to the sitting room where Reyes and Doggett were sitting. _

_He sat on the couch next to Reyes and slipped on his socks slowly __followed by his sneakers and then eagerly stood up. _

_"You ready?" He asked impatiently. _

_"Yes, I Dana going to meet us down there?" Reyes enquired._

_"Yeah. I told her just now, she'll join us when she is out the shower and dressed." He lied. _

_"Great, shall we get going then? I'm starving!" Doggett asked ushering Reyes and Mulder through the door as his stomach grovelled. _

_Reyes, Mulder and Doggett left the apartment silently, leaving behind the distant sound of trickling water from the shower._

_Scully sat solemnly on the floor of the bathroom with her back up against the bath tub, and her knees pulled close up to her chest as she cried dismally to herself. This argument had pushed her beyond the normal boundaries for her emotions and at this stage they were almost alien to her._

_Ten minutes has lapsed since the first initial knock on the door and therefore, roughly ten minutes after she had entered the bathroom__, Scully heard the front door close followed by an ominous silence. She slowly with care got to her feet and tried to subside the vertigo, that was spinning the room, as she did. She leant into the shower and turned the boiling water off and headed to towards the door before her exodus from the steamy bathroom. As she exited the bathroom there was an eerie silence which filled the motel room and so Scully decided to check for Mulder. At first she tried the bedroom but he was not there and so she tried to living room, not there either, the last place she could try was the kitchen but alas; he was nowhere to be found. The silence of the motel room ebbed at her heart and mind until she could not take it any longer and so she began to panic: 'What if he was so angry with me that he decided to leave for good?'__, however; was giving herself counter arguments too __'But he loves you and it was only a stupid fight. What if he has gone to find Tom, and is going to do something unspeakable to him?'__ A world of answers batted freely around Scully__'s mind but none of which she could settle upon because they were either too militant or just unfathomable to the human mind when it came to the limits of Mulder. She sat numb upon her bed and began crying hysterically at the activity of thoughts which perused her mind, it felt like her body had been beaten to the last breath, yet the only sign of her being put under physical brutality was the abrasion on her forehead. Every thought was sucking away at her will to stay awake and so subdued to the sleep that her body was craving like heroine. _

_Sitting in the diner, Mulder insisted that Reyes and Doggett order their food because he had no knowing of how long Scully was going to be, plus the fact that he had already eaten. Time seemed to surpass slowly in Mulder's eyes between Reyes and Doggett ordering their food and them receiving it, however; it only took about ten minutes, though it felt like an hour._

_"Do you have any idea of how long Dana is going to be?" Reyes enquired staring at the clock on the wall behind the serving counter of the diner. _

_"I honestly have no clue." Mulder replied monotone like as though his mind were wandering elsewhere.__ "I might actually go check on her, see if she is alright."_

_"Is something the matter?" Reyes solicited. _

"Well, Scully was really sick last night and again this morning, she might be getting something though she keeps reassuring me that everything is okay." Mulder replied.

"I hope that she is okay." Doggett offered concern.

'_Me too.' _Mulder thought to himself. "Well, if you can excuse me, I am going to pop back, do you recon you can order me another coffee?"

"Sure, I do hope all is well with Dana." Reyes retorted.

As Mulder left the diner he was struck with a bone-chilling coldness which etched its way up his spine and made him tremble with trepidation for some benign reason, it was as though the weather foretold some disclosed hearsay that held pathos and this frightened Mulder slightly. Mulder tried to shake off the feeling and so hurried to the room, pulling the key from his pocket. he entered it into the lock and twisted it before pushing the door ajar. He entered the room to an unnatural silence, the once before sound of trickling water had vanished and in its place silence stood. He walked into the bedroom where he could see the shape of Scully underneath the covers and so he encroached upon her silently. A look of confusion swept upon his face to the reason of why she has lain back in bed and fallen to sleep and so he placed his lips upon her forehead and kissed her gently. By taking a closer look, Mulder could see that her eyes were red and blotchy and that she had obviously been crying again unbenounced to Mulder.

After a couple of minute Scully stirred quietly awake and stared amazed at Mulder.

"Are you okay?" Mulder finally asked in a whisper.

"I – I thought that you left me." Scully blankly stared disbelieving her eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Mulder enquired.

"Just – because of that argument and everything that has happened over the past week, I just thought – I just thought that you didn't love me anymore." Scully legitimately spoke from her heart.

Mulder stood up and walked over to the dresser where he picked up the note that he wrote earlier and handed it back to Scully. She read it and relief filled her eyes as well as the feeling of guilt.

"I'm sorry." She simply uttered.

"It's okay." Mulder replied before placing his lips upon her forehead again, his mind whirling about everything and whether what Scully said was true.

* * *

_This is just a short chapter to try and break up a bit of the story, hopefully by chapter 20 Scully will wake up... _


	17. The solicit

**_A new update from me. :) I'm in the x-files mood. _**

* * *

Mulder and Scully just sat and embraced in silence as thoughts echoed around their very vigorous minds. Scully had a constant array of tears flowing down her cheeks every time that she thought about her and Mulder's past together and how; if they had proclaimed their love for one and other sooner would they have been in this predicament now, and if they wouldn't; would they have had the chance to raised William as the family Scully knew they could have been.

"Scully, life is not about living by the 'what ifs' that life has presented us with, we need to live life the way the path has unfolded at this moment in time, for now it is us against the world." Mulder stated from deep within his heart.

"But, how..."

"If there is one thing that I can proudly say I know, then that thing is you, Scully. I know how your brain works. I know how you constantly blame yourself for things way out of your own control and I know how much you miss William and that you are at a constant battle with yourself for letting him go." He finished Scully's sentence for her, reflecting back her very thoughts.

Scully looked up at Mulder, her eyes lined with fresh new tears threatening to spill over, Mulder looked right back at Scully and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss upon her lips, prior to looking her dead in the eyes and whispering evocatively into Scully's ear, _"I love you." _

"I love you too." Scully replied her eyes spilling over again with fresh tears.

Mulder moved his finger under Scully's eye and wiped away the tear which sat there before replacing his finer with his lips, his lips lingering there a little, the salt permeating his lips. "I don't blame you for anything Scully. We have had a hard time this past year, but the future is ours for the taking." He announced.

"Why are you so good to me after everything I have done?" Scully sobbed.

"You haven't done anything wrong Scully, you made the decision to give up William because you either had the choice of: giving him up and giving him a better life or keeping him in selfishness with the possibility of putting his life danger, and you made your choice. I respect you for your choice Scully, it was selfless and brave, and that is why I love you." Mulder whispered quietly, stoking Scully's hair as he pulled her in to a tight, heart-filled embrace.

"But I gave up our son Mulder_, our_ son... Mulder, I have something to tell you." Scully wept, preparing to tell Mulder the news she had tried so hard to keep from him.

"What is it Scully, it isn't your cancer is it, it hasn't come back, has it, Scully?" Mulder rushed, his words a sign of apprehension.

"No, Mulder. The cancer has not come back, in that aspect I am perfect healthy, but..."

"'_But_'... that's never a good sign, it's something else, something bad." Mulder cut Scully off with more trepidation in his tone of voice.

"No, Mulder. It's wonderful news, I – I'm..."

_Knock Knock Kncok _

"Hold that thought Scully, no doubt that it is Reyes and Doggett, I did kind of leave them hanging down there." Mulder replied frantically.

Mulder walked over to the door and opened it. As expected Reyes and Doggett were standing there in the freezing cold, shivering.

"Come in, come in." Mulder ushered them both in from the cold. "Sorry I didn't come back, it's just Scully wasn't feeling at all well." As he spoke Scully came protruding from the bedroom, her eyes still red and blotchy.

"Dana, how are you feeling?" Reyes enquired, buying the reason for her crying being put down to her feeling unwell.

"I am feeling better, thank you Monica." Scully smiled bleakly.

"Good to hear." Doggett replied.

"How was breakfast?" Scully asked.

"Pretty good." Doggett retorted "Nothing beats the Polish sausage in DC though..." Doggett trailed off, realising that both Mulder and Scully had been away from home a long time now, not having seen anyone in so long must be frustrating, and he knew that they didn't exactly want him to be rubbing it in like salt in a fresh wound.

Mulder and Scully seemed to ignore what Doggett had said and in return they stared at Reyes who had sat herself on the couch.

"How you holding up, Monica?" Scully asked Reyes.

"It's pretty cold, but I'm fine none the less." She replied with a smile. "So what is our plan of action today?" She surveyed.

Mulder looked at Scully and Scully at Mulder.

"Well, I thought that Doggett and I were going to start decorating the apartment whilst you and Scully explored the town?" Mulder stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Doggett agreed.

"It sure does, that is of course you are up for it Dana." Reyes probed.

"I am feeling up for it." Scully retorted.

"So, are we going to drop you off in town?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, we can wander around the shops, and then maybe grab some lunch a Mario's." Scully certified.

"Sounds like a good idea." Reyes riposted.

They all left the motel at 11 am and headed into town, Mulder and Doggett sitting in the front of the Saab and Reyes and Scully in the back.

They spoke little and just listened to the radio, the radio station they chose was 'Alternate Radio' where the classic rock anthems of the 60's-90's rang quietly throughout the car. Mulder dropped the girls off into town and then headed to the new apartment with Doggett to start decorating.

* * *

Reyes and Scully walked down the promenade and looked in a few shops before settling down to eat at Mario's.

"How are you holding up, Dana?" Reyes asked curiously.

"I'm holding." Scully retorted. "I'm not denying that it hasn't been tough, but, being with Mulder just makes everything seem better."

"How are you two coping, I mean, I know that it is not my place to intrude but I happened to hear you arguing this morning. Are you two doing okay?" Reyes enquired cautiously.

"We have a rough couple of days here, me being in the hospital and all. I get the feeling that he just doesn't trust me anymore." Scully replied a little disheartened.

"Why do you say that, Dana?"

"Well, the night that I fell, I had one too many drinks because we had an argument, and well, I was out till early hours of the morning with my friend Tom. He was all sweet and everything and when he invited me over, I wasn't thinking straight..."

"You went to this mans house?" Reyes interrupted.

"It's not what it sounds like, okay. I was never dishonest to Mulder; I didn't do anything with this man and wouldn't have, even if he presented me with the idea. I love Mulder and there is no changing the way I feel about him over some stupid argument." Her eyes were lined with tears again and this time she was trying her hardest to stop them from falling.

"Dana, I'm sure Mulder loves you as much as he did when you first started upon this road together. Your trust may have been broken because of this whole thing but he still loves you, he is just afraid that you don't love him anymore." Reyes tried to comfort Scully.

"He – He knows that I have been lying to him though." Scully stated.

"About – the cancer?" Reyes retorted.

"No, they have reassured me that the cancer has not returned; it is something worse, if he knew the truth and something were to change it, he would be completely devastated and I fear it could even tear us apart." Scully finally determined to tell someone the truth.

Monica raised a curious eyebrow at Scully.

"I don't know how it could have happened again, but I have been given a second chance... I am pregnant." Scully smiled up at Reyes who looked at Scully in complete bafflement.

* * *

_**What do you think of the chapter? Please review. :) **_


	18. The utmost minds

**_Me with all my updates :) Just another little chapter to get the call rolling. Enjoy_**.

* * *

"That's great news, Dana!" Reyes finally uttered still rather caught by speechlessness.

"Yeah, it is." Scully replied less then enthusiastically.

"Then what is the matter, Dana?" Reyes enquired.

"I just don't want to get Mulder's hopes up, just in case something where to happen to the baby in this early stage. It would completely devastate him knowing that we had the chance of a family again; and..."

"And you don't want to feel like you are replacing William?" Reyes interrupted.

Scully looked at Reyes intently, their friendship was still pretty strong after so long of being apart and Scully was glad that she could solicit in Reyes, after feeling so long alone it was great to have someone to talk to.

"It is okay to have another child, Dana. You will still be reliving the memory of William as you raise your now unborn child, sure, at times you may feel guilty for giving him up but knowing that you saved him from a life of peril and immortal danger should be enough to tell you that you did the right thing, and if not, knowing that you gave him to two loving people who couldn't conceive a child of their own, thus giving them a family they never knew they could have should also tell you that you made a good decision ." Reyes preached from the bottom of her heart, knowing now what Scully had been though because now that she was carrying a child and she knew she would feel completely distraught knowing she were to carry a child full term, live with it and fall in love with it only for it to be stripped away from her so callously.

"I guess that you are right, but; how can I be so sure that this child doesn't hold the same prophecy as William, and how can I be so sure whether or not he is safe with us, what makes him so different from William? I also know that I couldn't live with myself knowing I had to give up yet another miracle that Mulder and I want so badly." Scully replied, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks as she spoke from the deepest coil of her unfathomable heart.

"You don't." Reyes simply retorted back before carrying on. "But surely giving it a shot is better then putting yourself through the ordeal of aborting a second miracle child, and how do you think Mulder would react knowing you gave up your second chance at becoming the happy family you were before he left and that he so desperately craves?" Reyes ranted.

"I just don't know anymore, Monica. I love Mulder so much that my heart aches every time I think about loosing him, however; I can't spend everyday pretending that I am happy when I am far from it. I miss my family: my mom, my nephews, heck I even miss my asshole of a brother. Mulder hasn't got any family left to care about anymore, whereas; I do, and I miss them so much, knowing that I can't just pick up the phone and call them when I want to kills me a little more inside everyday." Scully distraughtly replied.

"Have you tried telling him any of this?" Reyes enquired with a precarious eyebrow.

"No, lord knows I want to, but I can't come around to doing it. He just seem – so content and happy. Who am I to take that away from him after everything he has suffered through in his life?"

"It doesn't mean that you can live your life unhappy because of him, and if you do, you will eventually come to despise him for taking away your happiness when you had the chance of getting out." Reyes psychologically riposted.

"I know – I know – I just can't take this away from him, I can't risk him being caught which would put him on death row again and then him being taken away from me forever." Scully sorrowfully replied.

"The truth will prevail no matter what, Dana. Either you keep this child and don't tell him till it gets too late and he finds out because you start getting a pregnant belly, or; you abort it an suffer through knowing you gave up your last chance... either way he will find out because he loves you and cherishes you, however; by not telling him your trust will inevitably be broken and you run the risk of never gaining his trust again.

"I know that you are right, Monica. It is just hard for me to take everything in at this moment of time; I feel so confused and empty even though I have a world full of love. I just don't understand any of this any more. I'll tell him when you and John leave... I do not know how he will react to it and don't want you two in the war path in case things were to go pear shaped." Scully dolefully riposted.

"If that is what you want, Dana. So be it." Monica retorted with a half congealed smile, knowing that she had helped Scully make a decision which was tearing her apart and could ultimately change the life of her and Mulder, and hopefully for the better.

"Okay, so now that we have the angst out of the way, how do you feel about ordering dinner and chatting a little more about what you have missed out on. Now that I have this little guy my hunger has gone through the roof, so, Dana, what do you think?" Monica replied trying to move the conversation onto something a little more light hearted.

"I think that I am glad that you are here, Monica." Scully smiled up at Reyes who in turn smiled back.

* * *

Mulder and Doggett were standing outside the door of the apartment, Mulder took the keys to the apartment from his pocket and placed it into the lock before twisting, and just like that the door opened gracefully. Doggett was the first to enter upon Mulder's insistence and so he walked down the hallway and into the large living room shortly tailed by Mulder. It was a large open plan room which served as both the lounge and the dining room. Off this room there was the kitchen which was medium sized with a double oven, a gas hob and a grill and big enough for perhaps a breakfast table big enough for maybe two people, however larger meals would be served in the lounge/diner. Off the large lounge/diner was the three bedrooms and the bathroom. The master bedroom was roomy and had a large built in wardrobe which spanned one side of the room, this wardrobe had sliding mirror doors which saved up a lot of space. From the window you could see all the way to the harbour, yet the sound that was usually associated with being so far in town was non existent seeing as though the town was cloaked with a silenced hush. The second bedroom was small then the master, however; there was still enough room for as wardrobe, chest of drawers and a double bed for the visitor they had hoped to have in the not so distant future. The third bedroom was very small, similar that to a large cupboard or even a walk in wardrobe, Mulder envisioned this room to be his little sanctuary to try and get back to the unexplained phenomena of the world, post newspaper clipping onto the wall like back in the x-files basement. The last room Doggett looked at was the bathroom, he peered around and then took a whiz before coming back to find Mulder who was sitting hunched over on a stepladder, twiddling his thumbs dismally in the living room.

"Nice place you got here, Mulder." Doggett told Mulder with a smile.

"Yeah – we have." Mulder replied with a distance etched in his voice.

"What's the matter?" Doggett enquired haphazardly as though he was walking upon thin ice.

"It's – It's nothing." Mulder contemplated with himself about whether or not to tell Doggett, admittedly; they hadn't been best of buds back in DC, however; Mulder had to admit to himself that it was nice having a guy friend that he could actually talk to.

"I'm not buying it." Doggett replied firmly.

Mulder slumped his head even lower then before. "It's – It's Scully." He uttered in almost a whisper.

"What about her?" Doggett asked confused.

"I – I don't think that she loves me anymore and, I – I think that she slept with another man behind my back." He stated matter of factly, though the facts causing him the utmost pain in his heart.

"Why would you even presume a thing?" Doggett retorted dumbfounded.

"You – You know we said that she was in the hospital for the past couple of days? Well, we had a petty argument over nothing, and so she stormed off in the middle of town. I started getting really worried as the day turned to night, and she still wasn't back, so I began to worry, right, so I decide that it is time that I call the police and they were all to happy to help because it reaches sub-zero temperatures here at night and have seen too many deaths due to the cold. By this time it is early hours of the morning and so I decide to join the search party myself because I couldn't stand the waiting any longer, and that is the time she finally gets back to the motel. Smelling like booze and cigarette she just saunters in as though nothing ever happened. The officers call off the search party, glad that she had come home safe and then they eventually go, and that is when the shit really hits the fan. I find out that she had spent all afternoon and all evening, our realtor, Tom. The man who we only met on that morning may I add, who seem mesmerised by her in every single aspect, the man of whom I brought this apartment from, none the less – anyway, I find out that after there afternoon and night at a bar she goes back to his apartment. 'But nothing happened' she kept trying to reassure me but I wasn't buying it, something was shifty about her from the word 'go'. As she tried to explain to me what exactly happened I got really angry and frustrated with myself that I punch the wall, my knuckles bleeding and bruised yet the pain was numb to me. The next thing I know when I finally decide to look Scully deep in the eyes she passes out and goes crashing into the glass table and smashes her head on the corner. So I get to thinking 'Oh shit!' thinking that everyone is going to be pinning the guy with the bloody fist for this. That's just not me, I would never hit anyone who doesn't deserve it, and Scully never deserves anything of the type, except perhaps _someone_ better. So I call upon the paramedic and they get here pretty and the guy takes one look at my fist and rolls his eyes thinking I did this, though not saying a word. They take her to the hospital and run all sorts of tests on her and when I am finally able to see her she's acting all strange and shift again, and gets me thinking that perhaps something is wrong with her, that maybe the cancer has returned." Mulder ranted before trailing off, what he didn't realise was that somewhere between his rant he had taken himself from the step ladder and was pacing the living room.

Doggett just surveyed him intently.

"That is a lot to take in Mulder, but I honestly think that Scully was telling you the truth when she said that she did nothing with the man. Scully loves you will all of her heart and I can see it in her eyes that there is a raging inferno that is fuelled by your love for one and other. The main thing here is that she is missing her family, she was close to her mother one day and then the next she was not allowed to have any contact whatsoever and this has been happening for a year now, Mulder. You see, you..." Doggett tried to reassure him but paused.

"I have no family left..." Mulder resumed for Doggett. "How could I have been so stupid?" Mulder rhetorically asked.

"I don't think that you were." Doggett retorted.

Mulder looked back at Doggett questionably.

"You see, we busted you out of death row because if anything were to happen to you Scully was going to fall into self destruct mode. First she loses you, finds out she pregnant, finds you dead, you turn up alive, she has William, you leave, she gives up William and then she finds out you are on death row ready for the lethal injection. She has had a really hard past few years you just need to hold that into consideration. You didn't have a choice because it was either staying and being killed or escaping and spending a lifetime with Scully so you didn't have a choice. The reason Scully came with you is because she didn't have a life without you, but now that it is a year later I think that she is starting to feel the toll of her decision. It's not that she is regretting her decision it's just that she has been with you non stop for the past year with no communication with any friends – or if she was getting friends you kept moving away. Now that you have decided to stay in Fort Nelson for good she has decided to make a friend; and good on her! You just need to be able to trust her with other guys or else this will not work for you two." Doggett retorted, speaking with the utmost truth.

"I am going to prove my trust and love to her, Doggett. I am going to ask her to marry me." Mulder looked at Doggett, a great beaming smile upon his face.

* * *

_**You like? Please tell me what you think so far in all my updates :) Please review, favorite or even drop me a little PM ;) **_


	19. Departing truths of plenty

_**So, I have been terribly unfaithful to my fiction and have not updated in what feels like forever. **_  
_**I want to say to big Happy Birthday to my friend Governmentpatsy, you rock girl :)**_

* * *

"That excellent, Mulder!" Doggett replied more enthusiastically then Mulder had ever seen him. "Knowing that you are going to be with that noe person you love for the rest of your lives is truly the best feeling in the world." Doggett continued with a huge grin upon his face only recollecting from the previous year he and Reyes had finally come to terms with their relationship.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is."Mulder agreed. "And that I am finally able to prove to, not only myself but to Scully too that I am committed to this relationship, knowing that our lives can be complete for the first time in what feels like a lifetime. I need to show her that I am here for her no matter what has happened and I know that I can finally do that. Put the past behind me and live for the here and now."

"That is so great, Mulder!" Doggett retorted. He knew that after all Mulder had been through in his life, through all the searching he had finally found the one thing he knew he was never truly searching for, true love.

"Sooo..." Mulder stared around the apartment, "Shall we get on with decorating my humble abode?" He finally suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan before the furniture actually arrives tomorrow." Doggett replied with an obvious secret buried in his eyes. Mulder could see it gleaming in there but tried to brush it off at most. He knew that Reyes and Doggett wouldn't do anything to hurt them, he just knew that deep down Doggett was hiding a secret and he just wanted to know it was nothing that was going to cause either him or Scully anymore trouble then it was worth.

"Of course!" Mulder replied before flipping off a paint pot lid and pouring some paint into a roller tray. "Let's get this party started."

* * *

Scully and Reyes were getting ready to chow down into a pizza big enough to feed four people, well; they were feeding four people. They had ordered a deep pan cheese stuff crust bacon and chicken pizza with mushrooms and bell peppers. They had also ordered a side of plain garlic bread; obviously they didn't care if they had smelly breath for their lovers when they got back home.

This lunch date between them had worked out very well, because by the time they were starting to eat their main course Scully and Reyes felt like they had never spent a second apart because they had now filled one and other in on all the events each had missed out on.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore. I was getting so down that I kept on thinking to myself 'this isn't my life anymore'. I was so close to leaving him, I had even packed a bag." Scully explained, taking a bite of her pizza.

"That is something that no one ever wants to go though, Dana. I don't know how you survived all that time if you were so unhappy." Reyes replied, a pure look of respect for Scully in her eyes.

"Love. I don't know how else to describe it. Every time I thought about leaving him a pain sprung deep inside me and I knew that it was wrong to leave him, to think so negatively about us after everything. Every time I thought of being away from him it made my heart ache and my body go numb. Mulder has been in my life for so long and I reply on him for everything, I don't know if I even exist without him anymore," Scully stared down at the stomach and then placed a warm soft hand upon it, "He's my everything."

"I know that feeling, Dana. I have felt it for such a long time when it comes to John." Reyes smiles in retort.

"So, Monica, when did you finally realise that you loved John?" Scully asked curiously.

"I guess – I guess that it was when I was in that coma after the car accident; when I was in the dead zone between life and death. I realised I never got around to telling John how I actually felt about him, the fear I had of never being able to tell him how I actually felt was, I think, a main reason I came back to him. I made it a promise to myself to actually tell him how I felt before anything else happened to either of us... I saw how it affected you and Mulder after he was taken, though we know that was not the only reason. After that, I guess I finally took the bull by the horns so to speak and plucked up the courage to ask him out as a friend a few times, after that; I went in for a kiss on the cheek, and we ended up with each other's lips, it was magical." Reyes grinned recollecting that moment perfectly in her head. "How about you, Dana, when did you first know?"

"I think that I always knew, I just had to piece together everything that had happened to the both of us, but I just knew. There was not a day that would pass where he would not pop into my head and would make me smile just thinking about him, or on some days just made me worry without means. If he wasn't with me I wanted him to be close, if he was with me; I wanted him closer. If I was sick or cold I wanted him to hold me close, because knowing he was there beside me made me feel like there was no one else in the world, that no one else mattered. I knew; no matter how hard I tried to deny; what I wanted. I wanted him. Guess if I really had to choose a specific event that seemed to trigger my love for him, I have a say that it was when I was in the hospital battling, and losing; against my cancer. Mulder was off doing god knows what when my brother, Bill, came in asking whether I was sure I was doing the right thing. I knew in my heart that if I wasn't doing the x-files with Mulder I wouldn't actually have known where I would have been. At that moment I knew that when I walked into the basement and the x-files that was my life, Mulder was my life. When I was staring at the brink of death the only person in the world my mind turned to, the only one I thought that I would ever let down was Mulder, I knew from that very moment that I love him."

Scully smiled up at Reyes who equally smiled back at Scully.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long, and sorry it is such a short chapter, I though I would just sit down tonight and whack it out :) **_


	20. Consolidation of old

**_Chapter 20 is here! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I have got to say after a little inspiration I should be back and writing. :) _**

* * *

After looking around the apartment, Mulder had to admit to himself that he and Doggett had done a pretty magnificent job. It was a fairly easy job, no stripping of wallpaper needed and the walls were all intact, meaning that there were no little holes that had to be filled before painting. He and Doggett had worked on different rooms, and finally they met in the living room; completing hanging the Chinese symbol wallpaper up on the wall. By his surprise they both worked with little breaks and this work load meant that the whole apartment (with the exception of the bathroom and kitchen which was perfectly fine the way they were) had been decorated with a fresh lick of pain or new wallpaper.

Mulder was standing in the bathroom, cleaning out the paintbrushes and rollers of paint when he lolled his eyes back and went into his own little dreamland, thinking methodically to himself. _Finally I have a home, after so long of running; I finally have a home. Scully is going to love it here once we have finished decorating. Once we are both settled in I shall work day in and day out to prove to Scully that she made the right choice in following me through this darkness. I will prove to her how much I truly and deeply lover her with my whole heart, from now until the end of..._

"Urhm Mulder, I'm just about finishing off hanging the final piece of wallpaper in the living room, it is coming alone nicely." Doggett interrupted Mulder's train of thought as he pops his head into the bathroom.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Doggett." Mulder replied with half a thankful smile.

"Hey, it's no problem at all, Mulder!" Doggett retorted with an equal smile.

They both stood in a comfortable silence whilst Mulder finished up washing the paint out of the paintbrushes before Doggett spoke again. "Are we going to start the flooring today? I mean, it is nearly five thirty already, the girls should be back at the motel by now."

"Urm," Mulder replied contemplating the possibilities of getting some of the flooring done tonight. "How about we try and get as much done in the master bedroom tonight as we can?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and raising one eyebrow at Doggett in a questioning manner.

"Sure," Doggett simply retorted, hoping they would call it night so he could get back to his heavily pregnant wife, Reyes. "Oh, Mulder, do you have a circular saw?" He enquired thinking about the fundamental tool behind cutting and shaping wooden flooring.

Mulder knitted his eyebrows together as he thought deeply to himself. This was one of the things he left off the shopping list when he and Scully had gone to the hardware shop the other day to get decorating supplies. "No Doggett, I didn't actually remember to get one at the hardware store. I guess that plan is out of the window for tonight then," He shrugged off the small disappointed feeling in the pit of his stomach, hoping he would get the refurbishments done as soon as possible. "How about we just rip up the old carpets and put them in the bathroom until we go take a trip to the junk yard?" He compromised with himself.  
"Sure." Doggett smiled slightly at the thought of getting back to his wife sooner.

Mulder and Doggett began in the master bedroom and started to rip up the old carpets, then taking up the under floor spike to keep the carpets down and secured. They rolled the carpets up as best they could and then placed them against the walls in the bathroom. The time was nearly seven when they finally finished ripping up all carpets from all the rooms. Out of breath and sweating profusely they called it a day. Doggett left the apartment first followed shortly by Mulder, as he locked up the apartment he couldn't help but let the excitement overrun him at the prospects of the future living in such a beautiful little town with his wonderful lover, friend partner and most of all life; Scully.

On the way home in the car Doggett and Mulder discussed their action plan for the next day. They had worked out the final arrangement of going to the hardware shop as soon as it opened to pick up a few bits such as the circular saw and some skirting boards for the rooms. They were then going to head off to the new apartment and start on the flooring, hoping to get most of it done in the day, ready for the furniture to arrive. Every time the word 'furniture' came up Mulder got a small instinctual pain in his gut telling him that Doggett was ready to let out their location to the FBI and that the person who is in the truck bringing up the furniture is indeed a super soldier who wants to kill Scully and himself. The whole story unravelling inside Mulder's head was becoming more barbaric and unrealistic by the minute – and he knew it. He knew that he was on high alert far too much and that the FBI were probably chasing another nut case who wanted to seek the truth now anyway, and when it comes to super soldiers Mulder could never truly trust anyone apart from Scully. All Mulder really wanted to know was who exactly is the mysterious stranger bringing up the furniture to Fort Nelson, nobody truly sprang to mind of whom he could trust fully with his and Scully's life, nor could he think of anyone who would be truly committed to taking a two day journey to deliver some furniture.

Doggett and Mulder pulled up outside the motel and from the outside he could see that the lights in Doggett and Reyes' room were out, whereas; the lights in Mulder and Scully's room were very much on. They both made their way up to the motel room and when they reached the door they knocked. It wasn't a long wait before Scully answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Good evening." She beamed at both Mulder and Doggett, stepping aside to let them in.

"Good evening to you too," Mulder beamed back stepping into the apartment and placing a zealous kiss upon Scully's lips which made her moan slightly in pure shock. "Mmm, dinner sure does smell delicious! What we having?" He complimented as he pulled away from Scully with a cunning smile.

"Well, Mulder. We are having roasted goose with butter potatoes and carrots," She smiled recalling the evening's meal she had brought earlier from the local butchers and green grocers "A local delicacy that they swear by. Seeing as we are now going to be local I though we may try and conform to standards here in Fort Nelson." She blissfully smiled back at Mulder, who seemed to be in a great mood this evening.

In the background Reyes and Doggett had greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries and kisses. They all gathered around the dining table where they continued conversation about what each party had done today. Reyes and Scully continued to tell Doggett and Mulder about their meal out at the Italian restaurant and then walking down the promenade in the town where they picked up dinner to the moment that they walked into the door – obviously leaving out the information about Scully being pregnant. Mulder and Doggett caught Scully and Reyes up on the progression of the apartment and how all the walls had been completed – and Doggett added in the fact Mulder had forgotten to buy a circular saw from the store and halted their progression for the day. Finally before long the goose was cooked till it was golden brown. Scully was surprised to find it was very similar to chicken just the meat tasted slightly different. The goose had been stuffed with sage and onion stuffing as well as orange to ferment the flavour within the goose, so as Scully carved the goose – which was going to be feeding them for a week – she gave each person some stuffing, taking out the chunks of orange and putting them in the trash. She placed the goose on five plates – one for each of them and one for the left over goose – she then drained the potatoes and carrots before serving – _'_Bon Appétit_'_ Scully declared as she served to the two guests and Mulder.

Scully had to acknowledge that she made a mean roasted Goose with butter potatoes; she was salivating at it as she began to carve as the smells hit her nose. As the four of them were sat eating no one cared to speak a word as they all dug in and enjoyed their dinner. By the time that everyone had finished their dinner they were all stuffed, Mulder had gone and unbuttoned his pants whilst Reyes was feeling a little sick at the thought of even consuming another bite. Scully was proud to see that everyone was satisfied by the time that they had all finished and she dared to put the blueberry pie in the oven, knowing nobody would touch it.

The time was encroaching 9pm by the time everyone had finished their dinners and had let them go down a little. Doggett and Reyes were being affected by the travel and workload and it had caught up with them as they both looked conked out.  
"I think John and I are going to make a move for tonight." Reyes thanked both Mulder and Scully with a kiss on the cheek before they went to go to their own room. Beforehand, Mulder and Doggett had discussed they were going to meet up at the diner at 8am the next morning to get breakfast before heading off to the hardware store and evidently the apartment to continue decorating.

After Reyes and Doggett left Mulder sat on the couch watching some highlights of some hockey games that had feature earlier that day, he would have preferred football or baseball, but with being up in Canada and hockey being a massive sport he decided to give it a try. Scully however; was in the kitchen washing the plates and cutlery from dinner.

She is stood in front of the sink with her yellow rubber gloves drawn up to the elbows with her hands in the sink full of washing up liquid, washing the plates. Mulder enters the kitchen silently and walks up behind Scully soundlessly treading until he is stood behind her and he wraps his arms around her waist.  
"Mulder, I'm doing the dishes." She simply states.

He takes one of his hands from her hip and draws in up to her neck, placing her hair behind her ear before placing his lips upon Scully's neck and replacing his arm back around her waist. They stand unvoiced, cloaked in a silence that fills the room. Scully moves her head to the side and begins to enjoy Mulder kissing upon her neck before she releases an uncontrollable moan; she blushes as the moan escapes her lips. Mulder hears this moan and is moved by this uncontrollably.

He pulls his lips from Scully's neck, keeping his arms around her waist, "You know I love you right, Scully?" He asks, knowing the answer though wanting to reassure himself.

"Of course I do," She retorts, turning her head to the side so she can look Mulder in the eyes. "I also know that some things have happened that not every single person could deal with, that not everyone would have stuck around for." She continues breaking the eye contact with Mulder, almost feeling guilty for bringing it up, she almost feels the tears welling up in her eyes again as he releases his arms from her waist.

He turns Scully around so that she is facing him, her face peering down towards the floor. He places a hand under her chin and brings it up so that her eyes reach his own. "But you did," He simply states with a smile on his face. "I know what I have put you through, Scully. I know that I have selfishly brought you along with me when you gave up everything, the chance of being with your family. I see that now." Mulder sullenly continues tears welling up in his eyes. "I know what you have given up to be with me Scully. I know what you have lost for me. I just want you to know that it all ends, here and now." He gulps deeply, trying to keep the lump down in his throat.

Scully is looking deep in his eyes, on the surface she can see deep heartfelt pain and repent, now spilling over his cheeks. What was he saying? Was it over between them?

"I want you to call your Mother, I want you to call your brothers, I want you to call anybody you want, invite them to see us, stay with us. I want you to know that I don't want to you to begin to– or continue to – resent me Scully because I am a selfish man." He spoke in barely whisper.

"I don't resent you." Scully retorted, the tears beginning to spill over her eyes and down her cheeks as she grabs both his hands. "I – I'm sorry if you have ever come to believe that I have ever – ever stopped loving you, Mulder. Know that could never happen, I can never stop loving you. I love you because of everything that has happened, through thick and thin I have been with you." Scully smiled half a comforting smile as the tears still decided to spill over and join in Mulder with the crying.

Mulder leans in and places his lips upon Scully's forehead pulling her in close for a tight embrace. He moves his lips from her forehead onto her lips, she kisses him back as he flicks his tongue upon her bottom lip she opens her mouth and accepts, meeting with her own tongue. They both moan sensually into the kiss, wrapped around each others tongue and emotions. Mulder pushes Scully into the sink as Scully takes a sharp intake of breath through her teeth.  
Mulder releases his tongue from Scully's mouth and looks at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I'm fine..." She simply retorted rubbing the small of her back slightly before practically jumping back into Mulder's mouth to seek his tongue for another wrestle.

He picks her up and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist and now she can feel the hardness that is Mulder pokes her through his pants. He sets her down on the couch and begins to unbutton her shirt, replacing each button with a kiss as skin begins to reveal. When the shirt is completely unbuttoned she draws her hand to the waistband of his jeans – his button already open from dinner – and continues to pull them down followed suit with his boxers. Mulder stands dead upright as Scully begins to stroke his length with two hands before taking some of it in her mouth. "Sc-Scully...," He manages to exhale in a quiver. Scully goes about by placing her knees on the floor whilst still sucking onto Mulder and pushing him down so that he is sitting down in the spot where she was sat and continues to play with Mulder's length in her mouth, teasing him by taking it mostly out of her mouth and then placing it back in slowly. Mulder eyes up Scully breast that are strapped into her bra and he reaches out to free them from the cage, Scully flings the bra aside and stops stroking Mulder, the pained expression on his face as she can see that he is nearly at point of climax.

Scully smiles at this and pulls her jeans and panties down, standing in front of Mulder completely starker's. She straddles his large frame and hovers above his length saving the moment for just a while longer. Mulder leans into take one of Scully's nipples into his mouth sucking and teasing upon it, Scully lets out an uncontrolled moan and lowers herself down on him, both releasing a sharp outtake of breath. Mulder places his hands on Scully's back and she has complete trust in him as she leans her body back and begins to move upon Mulder's large member. Scully begins to make some high pitched moaning as she feels the walls that surround Mulder begin to clench, however; the expression and breathlessness of Mulder says it all as he prematurely ejaculates inside of Scully. Mulder is red in both passion and embarrassment as Scully stops.

"S-sorry," He exhales, panting vigorously.

"Hm," Scully simply replies "You haven't done this before," She sighs to herself before un-straddling Mulder and walks cheerlessly to the bedroom where she gets in bed disappointedly.

'_We are so out of synch recently; nothing seems to be going for us. He didn't even both trying to finish me off. I know he said he loved me, but does he really. I mean, we used to climax together, it's almost as though he is turned off by me, that he wants to get it over with as soon as possible.'_

Scully hears Mulder enter the bedroom and turns off the light, she turns the opposite side of him as he draws the covers back and enters the bed, sighing to himself for his earlier performance.

Scully closes her eyes and pretends to sleep, Mulder can tell from the energy coming off Scully that she too is disappointed. He warms up his hands before making their way onto Scully's breasts, she turns towards him, pain held deep with her voice, "You don't have to do this," She whispered.

"I know," He simply retorted, a smile on his face through the darkness, "I want to."  
He takes his arms and places them either side of Scully, and leans himself up on his elbows, he then places small butterfly kisses from Scully's lips down her jaw line over her shoulders until his lips reach her breast. He latches on her nipples where he begins to suck and play teasingly upon them, his hands massaging her other breast where his mouth is not paying attention, upon this action Scully unconsciously bucks her hips and Mulder knows that she wants him, however; he isn't going to give him.

He takes one of his hands from her breast and traces lines down her body until it reaches the top of her thigh, she moans enthusiastically at this notion and opens her legs. Mulder begins to stimulate the clitoris, this causes Scully's nipples to become extremely hard and she moans inaudible sounds. Mulder can feel how wet she has become and enters two fingers into her opening, continuing to rub at her clit with his thumb she moves her hips to meet with his fingers, creating greater pleasure between impact. Mulder from this action as well as the sounds is close to ejaculating all over Scully's stomach and he knows that she wont appreciate a cum shower across her. From his finder Mulder and tell that Scully is nearly at her own climax and takes it upon himself to enter his hard member inside her before he explodes. Scully groans at this introduction and tosses her head back as Mulder releases his lips from her nipple and sucks upon Scully's jugular, pulsating in and out of her. As their climaxes pound within their loins Mulder bites down upon Scully's neck as he feels her walls clench around him which triggers his own climax, his name rings out across the room as he does one last sharp thrust before he collapses onto the bed next to him.

He pants breathlessly, "I'm – I'm Sorry I couldn't solely pleasure you. Ag-Again I was selfish and wanted you so bad."  
Scully brings her head to Mulder's chest, listening to the thumping of his heart beat, "I wanted you, no matter how you did it, it was amazing." She breathlessly retorted.

Before long both Mulder and Scully had fallen asleep, awoken in the morning by a thumping at the door.

* * *

_**Please review, I really want to know if I have any readers out there who still actually enjoy this story. Thanks for waiting patiently with me whilst I sort myself out another chapter :) **_


End file.
